You and I
by Sakuyachan18
Summary: Tweek y Craig no negaran el amor que se tienen. Mientras, la familia Tucker y Tweak iran descubriendo mas de si mismos y su relacion con sus hijos. TERMINADO.
1. Chapter 1

Otra vez yo :333 Dios, ya se deben estar artando de mi D:

Esta vez les traigo una historia Creek de unos... no se con exactitud cuantos capitulos sean, pero no seran muchos.

Me inspire en una cancion de la banda tATu :33 "You and I" se las recomiendo :3 es muy buena =7=

:3 aqui en Perú nos encontramos en el pequeño feriado por semana santa :333 Soy taaan feliz, pero se que cuando llegen mis notas, ya no D: disfrutare lo que me queda TTWTT

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, le pertenece a Trey y Matt.

Este fic va dedicado a todos los que me dejan reviews en mis anteriores fics :3 en especial a Gabi17, Yoru-yube, Gabi981 y ShinigamiJazzDark89; que son las que mas comentan; las adoro :333333

Sin mas que decir, dejo el fic =w= es cortito, pero deja entender la idea principal :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1 : Descubiertos.<p>

En la habitación del pelinegro, dos cuerpos se besaban con pasión, entre abrazos y caricias encima de esa cama de sabanas azuladas.

La música a alto volumen daba un bello ambiente, solo para los dos…

- Te amo, Tweek- decía Craig mientras desabotonaba suavemente la camisa del rubio.

- ¡ngn! Craig- Tweek ya se había encargado de quitar el bello (pero en ese momento, estorboso) chullo de la cabeza de Craig y se hallaba entrelazando sus dedos con esos cabellos oscuros- espera…

Craig detuvo su acción y miro a Tweek con duda…

- Si quieres, vamos mas lento- la voz de Craig era tranquila, pero su rostro no expresaba lo mismo.

Tweek río ante el rostro de puchero que Craig mostraba.

- Ahg! no es eso- decía Tweek acariciándole la mejilla- tus papás…- se veía algo incomodo al decir eso.

Era algo complicado, pero los padres de ambos desconocían su relación y así preferían que fuera.

Los señores Tweak son tan tranquilos que no sabrían como responderían y los Tucker… bueno… solo digamos que no lo tomarían bien.

Era complicado, ya que a veces les gustaría no tener la necesidad de ocultárselos…

- Mi padre sigue en la estación y a mi madre le viene importando un carajo lo que haga en mi habitación.

Tweek solo lo miro con inconformidad.

Sentía que algo malo pasaría, pero decidió ignorarlo…

-o-o-o-o-

El señor Thomas llego a su casa dando zancadas y cerro la puerta de manera brusca.

Su esposa se acerco a el, ya sabiendo el por que de su molestia.

- Cariño ¿que paso?- Beatriz aun así quiso asegurarse.

- No logramos atraparlos, **de nuevo**- lo ultimo lo enfatizo- estas calles se están volviendo cada vez mas peligrosas, murieron dos más- gruño el señor Tucker.

La rubia solo miro a su esposo con el seño fruncido.

Una banda callejera inicio con robos, después queriéndose pasar de listos terminaron como asesinos, varios policías ya han muerto por culpa de esos delincuentes.

Los oficiales están desesperados…

- ¡¿Por qué mierda Craig no baja esa música?- se encolerizo más el hombre por el bullicio que provenía del cuarto de su hijo.

Subió de dos los escalones y se acerco al final del pasillo, donde estaba la habitación de su hijo.

Con una fuerza increíble, abrió de un puertazo el cuarto de Craig.

Llevándose una GRAN sorpresa.

Ahí…

En la cama…

Se hallaban Craig y Tweek…

BESANDOSE!

Los dos adolescentes al escuchar el golpe que hizo la puerta al estrellarse en la pared, llevaron su vista hacia ella.

Se separaron en acto reflejo y de un salto ya se encontraban parados, Tweek al hacer esto casi se cae por chocar con unos cables, desconectando la radio… dejando la habitación en silencio.

- ¡¿QUE MIERDA SIGNIFICA ESTO?- si antes estaba molesto, ahora el señor Tucker se sentía enfermo y asqueado.

Beatriz Tucker subió angustiada por el grito de su esposo.

- Thomas ¿Por qué gritaste?- el esposo no contestaba, solo seguía mirando a los dos adolescentes con un rostro que no cabía en si de la furia.

Miro a los adolescentes, los cuales se veían algo himperventilados, pero mas que eso… aterrados…

- Ah… Thomas, a Craig vino a visitarlo su amigo… -trato de explicar la mujer, pero se detuvo al ver la cama de su hijo, ella recuerda haberla tendido…

¿Por qué estaba tan desordenada?...

- ¿Amigos?- dijo con ironía el padre- ¡MARICAS! ¡ESO SON!- grito de nuevo acercándose a los chicos a pasos fuertes y ruidosos.

La señora Tucker ante eso no supo que hacer, así que solo se aparto de la puerta con la mirada gacha.

- Papá, espera…- Craig trato de razonar con su padre mientras retrocedía unos pasos junto con Tweek.

Esos últimos años, el señor Tucker se había vuelto oficial de policía y con todo el entrenamiento, ahora, a comparación de Craig, el era un mastodonte, alto y robusto.

Mejor alejarse cuando se torne violento…

- S-señor podemos explicarle...- Tweek se detuvo al sentir un fuerte jaloneo que le proporcionaba el padre de Craig en el brazo- ¡GAH!

- ¡Papá!- Craig se acerco apurado a tratar de separarlos, pero no se espero que su padre le proporcionara un golpe en el rostro que lo hiciera perder el equilibrio y cayera al piso.

- ¡Craig!- Tweek intento auxiliar al pelinegro, lo cual no pudo ya que Thomas Tucker lo comenzó a sacar a rastras de esa habitación mientras le gritaba groserías.

Craig se paro a duras penas e intento alcanzarlos, pero al salir, fue sostenido por su madre y Rubí, la cual recién había salido de su habitación.

El señor Tucker fue jaloneando al rubio hacia las escaleras y lo soltó sin cuidado alguno.

Tweek tuvo que sostenerse de la baranda para no caer, no paso ni un segundo en cuanto sintió un brusco empujón, lo cual lo obligo a bajar, para no lastimarse, por desgracia, estando a la mitad, volvió a sentir el empujón y Tweek cayo de rodillas contra el frío suelo sosteniéndose con sus manon para no darse de lleno a la cara.

Lo ojos de Tweek expresaban un terror y desesperación increíbles, solo quería que los gritos y la agresión terminaran… que los dejaran explicar.

- ¡Basta!- grito Craig soltándose del agarre de las dos mujeres y acercándose a la escalera- ¡basta!- volvió a gritar.

¡Como era posible que esto estuviera pasando!

¡Un año ocultándolo! Y ahora todo se esta destrozando.

Por eso Craig no dijo nada, por que sabia que reaccionarían así.

- ¡Craig!- Tweek se levanto del piso y volteo para poder ver al pelinegro el cual se hallaba bajando las escaleras.

El señor Tucker abrió la puerta y volvió a agarrar a Tweek del brazo.

- ¡QUIERO QUE TE LARGES Y NUNCA MAS VUELVAS! ¿OISTE?- empujo a Tweek a la calle haciendo que cayera de nuevo al piso- ¡MARICA INFELIZ!

- ¡TWEEK!- Craig quería salir a ayudar al rubio, pero no pudo.

Su padre lo sujeto de la misma forma en que había sujetado a Tweek y lo jalo de vuelta a la casa, cerrando la puerta.

Creando otro sonido estruendoso, agregándolo al escándalo que los vecinos oyeron…

Proveniente de la casa Tucker…

* * *

><p>Waaah! ahora que pasara?<p>

Siendo sincera, me dio penita Tweek TTWTT lo maltrataron D:

¿Reviews? Apoyan a la causa de poner mas SUKE en South Park... y vuelvo a decir, si no la apoyan, igual dejen :D

Una pregunta: Para los que leyeron mi primer fic :33 ¿Como creen que me salio Rubi? me encantaria saber su opinion :3

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos 83


	2. Chapter 2

Bien :DDD

Aqui el segundo capitulo de este fic :333

Pensaba terminarlo ayer y subirlo, pero llegaron visitas, ustedes entienden ¬W¬UU

Gracias a todas (os) las (os) que dejaron reviews.

Adorar es poco para describir lo que siento por ustedes X333

Bueno, dejemonos de melodramas y vayamos con el fic XDDD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

Y aqui va el capi *lo lanza*

* * *

><p>Capitulo 2 : Reprimenda<p>

- Es asqueroso- dijo el señor Tucker mientras veía a su hijo.

Craig solo se hallaba sentado ahí, con la vista en el suelo.

No quería verlo, no quería verlos.

- Que hemos echo mal...- se lamenta la madre del pelinegro mientras trata de limpiar las lagrimas que caían de sus ojos.

Esa frase lleno de ira y tristeza a Craig, formándole un nudo en la garganta.

Rubí solo mira ese espectáculo desde la cocina.

No pensaba meterse, ella ya les había advertido que tuvieran cuidado, estos se descuidaron.

-o-o-o-o-

Richard Tweak suspiro con pesadez, sin saber que decirle a su hijo.

Tweek solo estaba sentado en esa silla de la cocina, con los ojos húmedos y las mejillas rojas por la vergüenza que sentía.

¡¿Que vergüenza? El no había echo nada malo...

- ¿Desde cuando?- pregunto la señora Tweak de manera calmada, pero sin mirar al rubio.

En cambio el señor Tweak no le quitaba la vista a su hijo.

- Hace un año...- responde Tweek alzando la vista.

Y la mirada de los verdes ojos de los hombres Tweak, chocaron.

-o-o-o-o-

-¡¿Acaso esta es tu nueva forma de hacernos quedar mal?- Thomas Tucker ya estaba desesperado, agarro a su hijo y no paro de zarandearlo.

Craig no dijo nada, solo mantuvo la mirada gacha, dejándose agredir.

Pero, sentía que en cualquier momento explotaría.

Si abría la boca... podría ser peor.

- ¡Contesta, maldita seas!- la fuerza del señor Tucker era increíble, un poco mas y le destrozaba los brazos a Craig.

-¡PAPA!- Rubí llamo su atención, ya cansada de ver eso- lo estas lastimando.

- ¡No me interesa!- grito aun mas colérico, de que su menor hija este de lado de su, ahora por desgracia, hijo.

- Esto...- Craig trataba de hablar, pero el nudo en su garganta no se lo permitía.

- Que daño te hemos hecho...- la madre fue interrumpida.

- ¡ESTO NO TIENE NADA QUE VER CON USTEDES!- contesto, al fin, el primogénito de los Tucker.

-o-o-o-o-

-¿Esto tiene que ver... por la sobreprotección que tenemos contigo?- pregunto el señor Tweak, después de que su hijo contestase la anterior pregunta.

Tweek solo negó con la cabeza.

...

Tweek no sabía cómo sentirse con exactitud, por parte, sabía que él no cometió ningún error... pero ver aquellas expresiones de decepción de parte de las personas que tanto ama, lo llenaba de dudas.

¿Que estarían sintiendo? ¿Lo odian o solo tratan de comprender?

El rubio agradecía que no se pusieran violentos, pero la frialdad y gran tranquilidad que presentaban en la situación...

Lo aterraba...molestaba...

Y eso era demasiada presión.

-o-o-o-o-

Craig abrió sus ojos con sorpresa...

Sentía como el lado izquierdo de su rostro empezaba a arder, así que solo volvió a bajar la mirada y llevo su mano a la mejilla lastimada.

Sus ojos se humedecieron.

Si antes sentía rabia, ahora lo único que quería era lanzarse a llorar...pero...

No permitiría que lo vieran débil...

¿Quién lo diría? Craig Tucker siendo un llorón.

...

Beatriz Tucker mantenía su palma en alta, la mano con la que había abofeteado a su hijo.

En el instante en que logro ver los ojos, ahora cristalizados, de su hijo, se arrepintió de lo que hizo.

Pero, no podía echarse atrás.

Rubí miraba, ahora ya no desde la cocina, si no de la misma sala.

La pelirroja no sabía con exactitud cuanto había pasado...

Una hora quizás, desde que la discusión inicio con sermones y termino en esto.

Ahora mismo, recordó con claridad como su padre, en medio de la anterior discusión, había llamado a su hermano "puta" y eso solo hizo que le entrasen ganas de reventarle la nariz al hombre que le dio la vida.

Y su madre no se quedaba atrás.

Esa mujer, con su silencio y sus acciones asqueadas, solo incrementaba las ganas que Rubí tenía de enfrentarlos.

De hacerlos callar...

Y así rescatar a su hermano de ese infierno temporal.

-o-o-o-o-

Hay veces en las que Tweek se pregunta si en realidad a sus padres no les interesaba su vida...

Cuando sacaba malas notas "_No te preocupes hijo, ya mejoraras"._

Cuando hacia alguna travesura "_Estas en crecimiento, es normal que te quieras divertir un poco"._

Cuando no quería escuchar "_No hay problema cielo, cuando desees hablamos"._

Muchos creen que son muy sobreprotectores (hasta ellos lo creen), pero Tweek no, siempre tan comprensivos, DEMASIADO comprensivos... Hay momentos que requieren mano dura y sus padres nunca toman el mando; eso siempre le había dado muchos problemas a Tweek, por su inexperiencia de la vida, vida, la cual tuvo que aprender de personas que no eran sus padres...

Y después de toda esa reflexión

Este caso no era distinto...

...

Los señores Tweak seguían en silencio y Tweek se desesperaba más.

Muchos jóvenes querrían que sus padres fueran así, que todo se lo tomaran a la ligera... pero a él, ya le hartaba.

Richard Tweak solo volvió a suspirar y la señora Tweak al fin se digno a mirar a su hijo.

- Ya ve a dormir... mañana hay escuela- dijo la mujer y su esposo asintió dándole la razón.

¡¿Eso era todo?

¡¿Solo dos míseras preguntas?

Tweek se paro y decidió hacer lo que le decían... a veces se cansaba de intentar tener una conversación decente con sus padres.

-o-o-o-o-

- No queremos volverte a ver con ese chico ¿entendiste?- dijo el señor Tucker ya mas calmado.

Rubí jalo de forma suave el brazo de su hermano y subieron las escaleras.

Es mejor que no haya más discusiones...

Cuando sus dos hijos se perdieron de vista, Thomas Tucker llevo su mano a su rostro y sobo sus ojos con cansancio, sentándose en el sofá acompañado de su mujer.

Beatriz miro su mano derecha, la palma con la que lastimo a Craig…

En los diecisiete años de su hijo, NUNCA le había levantado la mano… y el haberlo echo bajo estas circunstancias es realmente doloroso y confuso para una madre.

Con su mano izquierda seco sus lágrimas, sin dejar de mirar esa palma…

Sintió una gran y áspera, pero calida mano acariciar su palma rojiza y después darle un beso.

Su esposo, luego de aquella acción, beso sus labios y la recostó en su hombro, para calmarla…

Y así se quedaron por unas largas horas.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek había detenido su andar, justo en la puerta de la cocina.

Sus padre lo miraron sin comprender el por que detener su acción.

El rubio volteo a mirarlos con seriedad y ninguna pizca de nerviosismo en él.

- Por si les interesa…- Tweek estaba decidido, si ellos no se lo preguntarían, él les diría- amo a Craig.

Después de decir eso, no espero respuesta de sus padres y se fue.

El señor Tweak se dirigió hacia el lavaplatos y cogio dos tazas mientras le tocaba, esta vez, suspirar a la señora Tweak.

Se acomodo algunos mechones que resbalaban por sus ojos humedecidos y miro a su esposo, el cual traía dos tazas de café caliente y bien cargado.

Los dejo en la mesa y se quedaron ahí sentados, por varias largas y silenciosas horas.

Pensando sobre TODO…

Y sintiendo el sabor de ese oscuro y delicioso néctar…

Favorita de la familia Tweak.

-o-o-o-o-

Trataba de que las nauseas se fueran, mientras estaba arrodillado enfrente del inodoro…

Nada…

Se levanto lentamente del piso y bajo la tapa, jalando la palanca por pura costumbre más que por que hubiese algo ahí.

Llevo sus manos a sus oscuros cabellos y lo sobo con suavidad mientras limpiaba el rastro de lágrimas que había quedado en si rostro.

Se miro al espejo…

Se veía tan patético.

Ojos rojos, sus rostro aun estaba húmedo por las lagrimas, estaba pálido, varios mechones de su cabello desaliñado le bajaba por la cara.

Y noto un gran raspón el la mejilla izquierda… al parecer su madre no había medido su fuerza y termino arañándolo.

Aunque eso lo pasó por alto, ahora solo quería dormir.

Salio del baño sin apagar la luz y se dirigió a su habitación, la cual se hallaba a oscuras.

Miro por la ventana y vio el cielo oscuro, con varias estrellas adornándolo…

Tan hermoso…

Hermoso como su Tweek…

No importa que pasara, el seguiría viendo a su rubio como la persona mas maravillosa de todas.

…

Las nauseas todavía estaban presentes, pero agradecía que ya no a tanto nivel… al parecer en unos minutos pasara.

Craig derramo unas lágrimas más, al recordar lo ocurrido...

Por mas indiferente que se viese con su familia… el los amaba, pero le dolía que sus padres actuasen tan ignorantes…

Se acostó en su cama sin cambiarse la ropa, ya le daba igual eso, solo quería descansar.

Por desgracia, su mente no se quitaba todas las cosas que sus padres le dijeron…

¡¿Que pronto se volvería un drogadicto?

¡¿Arruinaría su vida?

¡¿Perdería todo?

Craig sonrío con burla ante eso…

Ellos no sabían nada…

Y aun con ese pensamiento, le corrió un escalofrío por la espalda, al escuchar el interruptor del cuarto de baño apagarse.

Cerró sus ojos y decidió dormir, pero no todo fue tan tranquilo, ya que también escucho como se habría la puerta de su cuarto.

El no podría saber quien era, estaba de espaldas a la puerta.

Luego del sonido, que indicaba que la puerta había sido cerrada, oyó unos pasos tranquilos acercarse a su cama.

Cerró los ojos con más fuerza, tratando de hacerse el dormido… no quería volver a discutir con sus padres.

Pero los abrió sorprendido al sentir unos delgados pero fuertes brazos abrazarlo de la cintura, apegando el cuerpo de Craig con el otro pequeño cuerpo…

- ¿Rubí?...- susurro Craig tratando de mirar de reojo a la persona que ahora también se hallaba acostado en su cama.

- Será mejor descansar…- escucho el susurro de la suave voz de su hermanita, mientras se abrazaba más a él.

El pelinegro volteo para quedar de frente con su hermana y también la abrazó, agradeciendo su compañía…

Sus temblores se pararon, las nauseas desaparecieron y Craig logro dormir con tranquilidad, sintiendo el calor de una de las persona mas importantes para él.

-o-o-o-o-

Cerró con tranquilidad la puerta de su habitación y se quedo parado justo ahí.

Mirando su piso verdoso, como si hubiera algo interesante ahí.

Ese piso vacío, que ahora recibía unas gotas cristalinas…

Sus lágrimas caían y se desasían en esa verdosa alfombra.

Tweek llevo sus manos a los ojos y se los froto con suavidad, en un intento de secar las lágrimas…

¡Dios! A veces le frustraban tanto… pero aun así no podía odiarlos…

Eran sus padres, aquellos que lo criaron con tanto cariño… y lo confundían mucho.

Al rubio le encantaría saber que mierda piensan esos dos…

Mas que comprensivos, SON RAROS.

Se dirigió a su cama y ni se molesto en ponerse pijama.

Solo se echo y cubrió su cuerpo con las sabanas verdes, sin importarle el apagar su luz.

Ese día no había tomado nada de café, por lo cual, tantas horas de insomnio ya le estaban pasando la cuenta.

Sentía sueño…

Y aun así no se quitaba de la mente la expresión de Craig al ser descubiertos.

Fue como si esa pequeña burbuja en la que vivían los dos, estallara y chocaran con el mundo real…

Estaba preocupado por el pelinegro… esperaba con ansias a mañana para poder hallarlo en clase y discutir todo esto.

Aunque no había nada que discutir.

Tweek estaba seguro que no dejaría a Craig y sabia que él jamás lo dejaría.

Miro hacia su ventana, la cual se hallaba al lado de su cama.

La noche oscura y estrellada, el cielo…

Estaba hermoso…

Hermoso como su Craig.

Sonrío ante ese bello pensamiento y se quedo dormido aun con lágrimas en los ojos…

Lagrimas ocasionadas por sus padres, la situación y la duda de lo que pasara mañana.

FIN CAP 2

* * *

><p>TTWTT solo dire que cuando uno acumula muchas emociones dentro, siente nauseas... lo se, a mi me a pasado.<p>

En el proximo capitulo apareceran mas personajes (sus compañeros de clase :333) no se si habran otras parejas secundaraias?

Nya! Gracias por leer :333

¿Reviews? Apoyan a la causa de que haya mas SUKE en South Park (me pregunto cuando pondre otro lema =.=UU)

Nos leemos :3


	3. Chapter 3

LOL Aqui estoy yo :3

Hasta que al fin decido actualizar, perdonen la demora, de verdad.

Solo dire que pasado mañana entregan mis notas, asi que lo mas probable es que no me vean por aqui en un largo tiempo, ecepto por review :333

Este capitulo es mas un ¿puente?, no estoy muy segura como decirle, decidi dejarlo ahi para poder subir algo antes que me castiguen TTWTT

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Aqui esta el capi

* * *

><p>Capitulo 3: Al dia siguiente...<p>

Sintió un ligero movimiento en el hombro, era Rubí.

- Craig… levántate, debemos ir a la escuela.

El pelinegro asintió mientras se incorporaba y estiraba.

Fue al baño a lavarse la cara, llámenlo asqueroso, pero no tenia gana alguna de cambiarse la ropa que uso ayer.

Miro su rostro en el espejo… bueno, al menos ya le volvió el color a la cara.

Tenía ojeras y sus ojos aun estaban hinchados.

Llevo su vista a un punto en especial, el raspón en su mejilla aun era notorio.

Suspiro ante eso.

Abrió la llave del agua y se lavo el rostro, pero sintió un punzante dolor del lado derecho, cerca de su ojo.

Un moretón.

De seguro fue cuando su padre lo aparto del forcejeo con Tweek.

Por suerte no era muy grande y podía taparlo con su cabello, ya que si no lo hacia, se notaba incluso mas que el raspón.

-o-o-o-o-

Craig bajo lentamente las escaleras deseando no encontrarse a sus padres.

Aunque claro, su suerte fue nula.

- Buenos días- dijo tranquilamente Beatriz Tucker mientras freía unos tocinos.

- Buenos días…- susurro Craig viendo a Rubí sentada en la mesa.

Se acerco y se sentó a su lado.

¿Otro desayuno normal?

No creo… Thomas no esta y la escena que siempre ve, es a su padre leyendo el periódico.

Rubí no amarro su cabello en dos colas como siempre hace.

Y su madre ni lo miro, cuando siempre lo recibía con besos y abrazos.

Y aunque siempre le molesto… ahora lo extrañaba mucho.

La señora Tucker se acerco a la mesa con sartén en mano y sirvió el jugoso tocino.

Rubí lamió sus labios y sus ojos brillaron por la simple, pero delicia, que tenia enfrente.

Craig solo veía el plato sin expresión alguna, su hermana noto eso y lo miro con duda.

¿Acaso no tenia hambre?

Beatriz, la cual ahora se freía unos huevos, miro de reojo a su hijo, haciéndose la misma pregunta que su hija.

- No tengo…- pero Craig no pudo continuar con su frase, ya que su estomago sonó fuerte, exigiendo alimento.

Las mejillas del pelinegro se colorearon, mas aun cuando vio que su hermana estaba riendo.

Ellos no se dieron cuenta, pero su mamá también embozo una pequeña sonrisa y regreso la atención a su desayuno.

El pelinegro aun tenía una duda… ¿Dónde estaba su papá?

- Mamá, ¿Y papá?- pregunto Rubí descifrando la expresión de Craig.

- Hubo una emergencia, tuvo que salir temprano- dijo, con tono preocupado, la señora.

Sus hijos tampoco notaron eso, así que solo se encogieron de hombro.

Craig llevo su vista al plato y comió lo mas rápido que pudo.

Quería irse de una vez, antes de que su madre le diga lago de lo de ayer.

- Craig… tenemos que hablar…- dijo su madre acercándose a la mesa.

El pelinegro abrió los ojos sorprendido.-

- No hay nada de que hablar- Craig se paro de forma apurada y copio su maleta- Ya me voy.

Y dicho esto, se fue hacia la puerta de salida.

Lo ponía nervioso el hecho de que escuchaba a la perfección los tacones de su madre, ella trataba de alcanzarlo.

Estaba a punto de salir, cuando la rubia cogio a su hijo del brazo y lo hizo girar.

Craig iba a reclamar, pero ella no le dio tiempo de decir nada.

Los sostuvo suavemente de las mejillas y se quedaron viendo por un largo e incomodo silencio.

La señora Tucker mira directamente los ojos de su mayor hijo, luego posa su vista a su mejilla, aquella que ella hirió y lo soba suavemente con su pulgar

Se acerco lentamente y deposito un beso en esa mejilla, como siempre despedía la señora a su hijo.

Las mejillas de Craig se volvieron a teñir de carmín y busca palabras… pero no sabe que decir.

- Ten cuidado…- pronuncio lentamente Beatriz.

Craig asintió y salio lo más rápido que pudo de la casa, camino a la escuela.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek se encogía más en su sitio, tratando de conciliar el sueño.

Tuvo que despertarse para ir a la escuela y aun quería dormir, lo cual le era casi imposible por todo el alboroto que hacia la clase.

Algunos que otros lo miraban de reojo y murmuraban sobre el nuevo chisme.

Para desgracia del rubio, en South Park, los chismes se esparcen rápido.

"_¿Oíste sobre el escándalo en casa de Tucker?"_

"_De seguro hallaron a Tweek y Craig en pleno acto"_

"_Para mí que Craig hizo alguna estupidez"_

- "¿Por qué no simplemente se callan?... ¿o al menos son más discretos?"...- pensó el rubio.

A unas carpetas de Tweek, se podía apreciar a Token y a Clyde, los cuales veían preocupados al somnoliento rubio.

Tweek sentía la mirada de esos dos y hundió más la cabeza en sus brazos, los cuales se apoyaban en su carpeta.

- ¿Qué crees que habrá pasado?- pregunto Clyde a su amigo afroamericano.

- No tengo idea...- dijo el más alto, sin quitarle la vista a Tweek.

Token movió su vista del rubio a la puerta, en busca del miembro faltante del grupo, pero no esta... en su lugar entra alguien que quizás los pueda sacar de dudas.

El afroamericano camina decidido hacia la chica que acababa de entrar; Clyde nota esa acción y lo sigue.

- Wendy...- llamo Black.

-Ah... hola Token- saludo la chica con una linda sonrisa, característica de ella.

- Wendy... tu vives a dos casas de la de Craig...-Token estaba dudoso si preguntarle o no, voltea a mirar a Clyde y este le asiente- ¿sabes que paso?

La sonrisa de Wendy se vuelve una expresión angustiada y mira de reojo a Tweek, el cual seguía tratando de dormir.

Eso no les da buena espina a Clyde y Token.

- Solo lo digo porque son amigos de Craig...- le dijo la chica mirándolos atentamente- al parecer... sus padres los descubrieron...

Token agudiza la mirada y Clyde abre los ojos sorprendido, se temían que la morena dijera eso.

- ¿Porque lo crees?- pregunto el afroamericano, con la esperanza que solo sea una sospecha de Wendy y no la verdad.

- Todos miraban por su ventana y no lo negare, también yo- hablo la chica- el señor Tucker saco a Tweek a rastras y le grito marica, que no quería volverlo a ver con su hijo y luego obligo a Craig a entrar- termino de explicar Wendy, con expresión seria.

Un silencio se formo entre ellos...

- Malditos...- Clyde rompe con el silencio- en verdad que lo son...- dijo con ojos llorosos.

Token y Wendy asienten, algo dudosos.

Para dos personas tan analizadoras como ellos, más que malditos, era ignorancia.

Wendy suspira y Token acaricia la cabeza de Clyde, tranquilizándolo.

Los adultos en South Park eran tan idiotas, que cada uno en ese salón, podría escribir un libro de todas las cosas que sus padres ignoran de ellos.

Por eso, los jóvenes se acostumbraron a pedir apoyo en sus amigos y compañeros de aula.

Motivo por el cual todos ahí sabían de la relación que Craig y Tweek se traían y decidían ignorarlo o tenerlo en mente y guardar el secreto.

- Gracias Wendy- agradece el castaño pasando su mano por sus ojos, para dejar de lagrimear.

- No hay de que, espero que todo se solucione...- la chica se retira al ver a Bebe a unas carpetas.

Token y Clyde están metidos en sus pensamientos, pero salen de ellos al ya no escuchar el bullicio del salón.

Llevan su vista hacia sus compañeros y notaron que ellos miraban hacia la puerta.

El castaño y el afroamericano miran hacia esa dirección...

Craig estaba entrando al aula.

El moreno se detiene en el marco y observa como todos lo miran.

Por dentro, estaba nervioso, pero por fuera, llevaba su siempre inexpresivo rostro.

Todos comienzan a incomodarse por la mirada penetrante que les lanza Tucker y deciden ya no mirarlo cuando este les saca su dedo medio y camina hacia su sitio.

Token frunce el ceño al notar una marca roja en la mejilla del pelinegro.

...

Craig se sienta en su sitio habitual... a la izquierda de Tweek.

- Tweek?- susurra Craig, tratando de llamar la atención del rubio.

Al no recibir respuesta decide moverlo suavemente del hombro.

- ¡Gah! ¡Gnomos!- Tweek despertó de su pesadilla, preguntándose quien mierda lo despertó de su sueño a lo **Counter**.

Que ya llevaba la metralleta en manos para bajarse a esos odiosos seres roba calzoncillos.

Lleva su vista hacia el costado y ve Craig Tucker en persona.

- GAH!- suelta aun mas horrorizado, cayendo de espaldas contra el piso.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto el moreno, algo culpable por interrumpir el sueño del rubio.

- S-si- dijo Tweek mientras se levantaba y volvía a sentar.

Después de esa respuesta, se quedan en silencio, sin verse a la cara.

- ¿y cómo te fue?- Craig trato de romper el hielo.

-ah?...- Tweek se demora un poco en analizar la pregunta, hasta que la capta- oh... me fue... ¿bien?- el rubio se abofetea mentalmente por su respuesta.

¿Cómo que bien? ¡Tweek ni siquiera sabe como reaccionaron sus padres! ¡No reaccionaron y punto!

- Oh...- fue la continuación que le dio Craig a la conversación.

- ¿Y a ti?- pregunto con un tono de preocupación, Tweek.

El rubio no podía quitarse de la mente TODO el escándalo por el que pasaron ayer, estaba preocupado por lo que pudo a ver pasado Craig.

- ¿Tu qué crees? unos cuantos gritos- Craig trato de sonar lo más relajado que pudo, fallando- ya conoces a mis padres- rio levemente, queriendo dar confianza al ojiverde.

Tweek sonrió levemente al ver los intentos de su novio por tratar de tranquilizarlo.

El sabía que a Craig no le fue nada bien, lo noto por el raspón de su mejilla (el cual lo puso de nervios en un inicio).

A nadie le gustaría hablar de algo que no ha dejado buen sabor en la boca.

Craig le sonríe con más confianza y Tweek ríe de forma suave, pero se detiene al ver mejor a Craig...

Ese moretón...

El rubio lleva su mano hacia la herida y la toca con la yema de sus dedos, de un modo tan delicado... como si tuviera miedo de romper al moreno, mientras su expresión se volvía una triste.

El pelinegro, sorprendido por la acción se separa levemente.

- Tweek, ¿qué pasa...?- no termina su frase.

Ve claramente como Tweek no le quita los ojos de encima, en especial a cierto golpe.

Craig baja la cabeza y procura que su cabello cubra la marca morada, su expresión era de vergüenza.

- Perdon...- se disculpo el rubio, todo fue su culpa.

- No es tu culpa Tweekers...- le dijo Craig.

Tweek sintió sus mejillas arder, adoraba que lo llamara Tweekers.

- ¿Y ngn! ahora qué?- pregunto el rubio bajando la mirada.

Craig iba a decir algo, poro la profesora que les tocaba esa hora hizo acto de presencia.

Todos se fueron directo a sus asientos y guardaron silencio.

Craig le lanza una mirada seria a Tweek y este lo mira de la misma forma.

Sabían que después tenían que hablar del tema...

Fin cap. 3

* * *

><p>Bien :333 perdon por un capitulo con poco Creek.<p>

Como que van viendo otra pareja en la lista, no?

Gracias por leer :3

¿Reviews? apoyan a la causa que halla mas SUKE en South Park y si no apoyan a esa causa, igual dejes (al final volvi a mi frase anterior ;w;).

Nos leemos :3


	4. Chapter 4

Regrese con la historia :333

Perdon por no actualizar rapido TTWTT yo como siempre castigada...

Bueno, dejo de aburrirles y que inicie el capitulo :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4<p>

En una zona apartada de South Park.

Había varios oficiales revisando la actual área.

Se podía apreciar a la perfección las marcas de sangre en el suelo desértico, objetos punzo cortantes tirados como trastos viejos y pistolas sin cartucho alguno.

Uno de los oficiales, el cual parecía ser el líder de ese grupo, miraba la escena con el seño fruncido.

- Esto es una mierda- se dijo el oficial.

- Señor…- uno de los policías que investigaban el área se le acerco, era de apariencia joven- parece ser que aquí hubo un pleito de pandillas… hallamos varios de estos- el joven le entrego lo que parecían ser unas pañoletas de color verde y violeta, ambas con manchas de sangre.

- Ya veo… esta me preocupa mas- el hombre solo conservo la verde y la miro detenidamente- los "Roheline" se están acercando cada vez mas a este pueblo, tenemos que advertirles.

El joven le paso un teléfono a su jefe y se retiro a seguir con la búsqueda de pistas.

- Buenos dias…- hablo el oficial después de a ver marcado el numero de alguien que podrá ayudar.

-o-o-o-o-

Al fin, después de una mañana de retener información en la cabeza, atender a clase (si, claro…), matarse estudiando para algún examen de ultima hora y demás, llega la tan esperada…

- ¡Hora del almuerzo!- grito Clyde con alegría al escuchar la campana sonar, dando a entender que se acercaba la tan preciada hora favorita del castaño y de todos los alumnos de esa escuela.

- ¿Vamos?- pregunto Token encaminándose a la puerta y viendo de reojo a sus tres amigos.

- Ah, si- le respondió Clyde aun conservando esa sonrisa- ¿Tweek? ¿Craig?- el castaño volteo a mirarlos, desvaneciendo su sonrisa al lograr verlos.

Tweek se hallaba con una expresión cansada, mirando a su pupitre y la expresión de Craig no era distinta, él estaba igual que el rubio, pero sus ojeras y mejilla lastimada le daba una imagen lamentable.

- Chicos…- Donovan se acerco a ellos y se inclino levemente, haciendo que la cola de su bufanda resbalara por su hombro y fuera a parar el la carpeta de Tweek.

El rubio, al presenciar ese trozo de tela azulada levanto la cabeza, sin quitar su expresión cansada.

Pero esa expresión cambio a una de duda cuando vio la suave pero tierna sonrisa que le regalaba el castaño a Tweek y Craig.

- Animo…- dijo el castaño con calma- yo… no puedo decir mucho, pero se que todo saldrá bien- se expreso algo dudoso, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa de su rostro.

Tweek miro de reojo a Craig, el cual también veía dudoso a su amigo castaño de ojos verdes, y después regreso su vista a Clyde.

Cuando el rubio y el pelinegro menos se dieron cuenta, estaban sonriendo, algo suave pero tranquilizador y calido.

No, ellos no sonreían por compromiso, lo hacían, por que al ver la suave sonrisa de su amigo, se dieron cuenta… del sentimiento.

Te hace sentir seguro y lleno de esperanzas.

Siempre es bueno tener un amigo que te regale una linda sonrisa en los momentos más difíciles.

Token también sonrío al ver la expresión que los tres habían tomado, aunque nadie noto el tono rosa que obtuvieron sus majillas al ver la sonrisa de uno de ellos.

El afroamericano decidió ignorar (como siempre) esa sensación.

Pero debía aceptar que la sonrisa de Clyde enserio fue muy linda.

- Vengan… que se acabaran los tacos- la sonrisa suave de Clyde se volvía una divertida, lo cual le saco una pequeña risilla al rubio.

Clyde volvió a su posición inicial y cogio de la mano al rubio, jalándolo con suavidad y dirigiéndose a la puerta del aula ya vacía.

- Gah! Clyde, tranquilo- hablo Tweek, divertido- no creo ¡ngn! que los tacos se acaben tan rápido…- pero detuvo su oración al sentir un suave toque en su mano libre.

Volteo a ver, aun sabiendo de quien se trataba.

Craig agarraba su mano con suavidad.

- Esto… Token, hay que apurarnos y apartar sitio- el de descendencia holandesa soltó a Tweek y se acerco a su amigo afroamericano, empujándolo fuera del aula- Kevin vendrá luego, vámonos.

Y así dejaron solos a la pareja.

- ¡ngn! vamos a la cafetería- dijo Tweek acercándose a la puerta, aun sosteniendo la mano de Craig.

- Espera…- susurro el pelinegro lo suficientemente alto para que su pareja lo oyera.

Tweek detuvo su andar justo en la puerta del aula y miro a Craig.

Y recién vieron la expresión del otro… no pudieron resistir mas.

De un impulso, el de ojos verdes rodeo sus brazos en el cuello del pelinegro y este le sostuvo las caderas, atrayéndolo más y uniendo sus labios.

Un suave pequeño toque de labios basto para que se les humedeciera los ojos.

Tweek empezó a sobar el suave y oscuro cabello de Craig y esté acariciaba suavemente la espalda del mas bajo.

Al separarse de aquel beso que solo duro unos pocos segundos, se miraron fijamente, con una sonrisa en los labios.

Sonrisa que trataba de transmitir la protección que sentían al estar con el otro.

-o-o-o-o-

- Se acabaron los tacos!- lloriqueo Clyde, estrellando suavemente su cabeza en la mesa de la cafetería en la que se encontraban almorzando- les dije que llegáramos antes- se quejo el castaño, apuntando a su grupo de amigos.

- Ya no seas un llorón- se quejo Craig mientra bebían algo de su refresco.

- Pero…- los ojos de Clyde se aguaron por el comentario de su compañero.

- Gah! no, espera…no llores- Tweek comenzó a temblar de forma violenta al ver unas rebeldes lagrimas aproximarse por los ojos verdes de Clyde.

Lagrimas que nunca fueron derramados, ya que Token aproximo su mano al rostro del castaño y la seco con su pulgar.

Clyde movió rápidamente la cabeza hacia un lado, para que no notaran su sonrojo, sonrojo solo notado por Tweek.

- Gah!- el cafeinomano tomo a una gran velocidad el café que tenia en manos.

**Pov Tweek**

¡OH JESUS! ¡AHORA SE ALGO QUE NO DEBERIA SABER! ¿O si? ¡Gah! ¡¿A CLYDE LE GUSTA TOKEN? ¡ES DEMASIADA PRESION!

…

¡¿Y SI SE ENTERA QUE YO SE?

… me matara…

**Fin Pov Tweek**

- Cerca de mi casa se podía oír disparos- Clyde decidió cambiar de tema- no eran cercanos, al parecer de las afueras del pueblo.

- Debe ser tu imaginación…- fue lo que dijo Craig, si hubiera peligro dentro del pueblo, ya lo sabría, su padre va constantemente a Denver y ve casos como estos.

- No lo se, en serio me asusto un poco.

- ¡Gah! de seguro es el gobierno ¡Ya saben que estoy aquí!- Tweek comenzó a jalar con una mano su cabello y con la otra sostenía su taza y bebía mas café.

- No creo…- hablo Token para tranquilizarlo- el gobierno no viene por ti Tweek.

- …- Tweek continúo tomando de su café sin quitarle la vista a Token, el cual le sonrío.

Tweek se sintió bien ante eso, Token era como un padre para todos.

- Chicos…- se escucho el llamado de una persona que conocían a la perfección.

- Kevin- saluda Tweek.

- ¿Saben por que tanto alboroto afuera?- pregunto el chico asiático, acercándose con una bandeja de comida.

- ¿Qué alboroto?- pregunto Craig, cambio su expresión neutral por una de duda.

- Ah Craig… el alboroto de afuera, varios policías están en el colegio, creo que tu papa se acerca para acá con el profesor McKay- dijo Kevin tranquilamente.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek se paro por simple impulso- ¿Q-que?

- Debes estar bromeando- Craig también se levanto.

Kevin negó con la cabeza tranquilamente.

- ¿Por que tan alterados?- Stoley no entendía el comportamiento de sus amigos.

Craig lo miro con grandes deseos de asesinarlo, pero no lo culpaba… No habían compartido clases con Kevin aun, no había modo de que supiera del problema.

- Luego te explicamos- fue la simple respuesta de Token.

El afroamericano jalo con suavidad, pero firmeza, el brazo de Craig y se lo llevo lo más rápido posible hacia unas tres mesas apartadas del grupo y se sentó con él ahí.

Hizo un rápido ademán con la mano para que Tweek les lleve sus bandejas de comida, lo cual hizo.

Kevin seguía sin comprender nada y ahora otra pequeña duda entro por su mente.

¿Dónde coño se sentaba el?

Pero sintió un jalon de parte de la mesa en la que antes se hallaban todos sus amigos.

Llevo su vista a la persona que lo jalo y se hallo con Clyde, quien lo miraba con una sonrisa.

Kevin comenzó a acomodar su bandeja y Tweek solo veía como Clyde miraba de reojo la mesa de Token.

¡Esperen! ¡¿Por qué mierda se estaba preocupando por eso? Ahora había peores cosas en las que pensar… como ¡¿Qué demonios esta haciendo aquí el papa de Craig?

Pero los pensamientos del rubio fueron interrumpidos al fijar su vista en la puerta y ver ingresar a McKay.

Y a Thomas Tucker…

La ultima persona a quien le gustaría ver en esos momentos…

... Fin cap 4...

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado y no se preocupen, que pronto viene lo bueno :333<p>

¿Review? me suben el autoestima :3333

Nos leemos :3


	5. Chapter 5

SIII! VIVA ESTOY!

Ya me entregaron mis notas, si estoy mejorando :333 ahora puedo entrar a internet los fin de semanas con mas libertad :3333

Pero como se que no les importa mucho mi vida personal, a por el fic :33

Este capitulo rebela una que otra cosa que va a servir para futuros capis :333 ya lo entenderan y estoy segura que se quedaran WTF!

Conciencia: Solo dales el capitulo...

Sakuya: Callate p*ta.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Ahi va :333

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5 : ¿Discucion? ¿Celos?<p>

**Flash Back**

Esa mañana, el señor Tucker revisaba unos archivos con respecto al pleito que hubo a las afueras del pueblo.

Pero, apenas y prestaba atención…

…

"¡¿Acaso eres una puta que se acuesta en cama de cualquiera?"

Apretó más las hojas con solo recordar eso.

Sentía una sensación de arrepentimiento al recordar las cosas que le dijo esa noche a su hijo.

Aunque, lo que dijo no es mentira…

…

La vibración de su celular lo saco de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Si?- hablo de forma seca.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Atención ¿okey?- pidió el consejero- hay un aviso importante que debo dar ¿Okey?

Todos llevaron su vista al profesor Mckay y unos que otros intercalaban la vista entre Craig y Thomas Tucker.

Tucker miraba a los dos adultos de la puerta y Craig solo mantenía la vista baja.

- A partir de ahora, después de clases irán de frente a sus hogares ¿okey?- informo Mckay de forma seria- cualquiera que desobedezca esa regla será castigado ¿Okey?

Todos los jóvenes se sorprendieron y empezaron a murmurar entre ellos, no les parecía del todo bien la idea…

Kevin y Clyde se miraron con preocupación.

- También habrán dos policías en las proximidades de la escuela para mayor seguridad ¿okey?

Tweek, el cual prefirió quedarse viendo su tasa, abrió los ojos con sorpresa.

… ¿Por qué? Sonara a que Tweek es el centro del universo, pero ¿El señor Tucker buscaba joderlo o algo?...

Craig levanto la vista de su comida y vio atentamente a su padre, el cual ni lo miraba.

Thomas miro a McKay y luego asintió, traspasando la puerta y saliendo de la cafetería, dejando a un grupo de jóvenes disgustados con la nueva orden.

Craig, sin pensarlo dos veces, se paro y lo siguió.

El afroamericano trato de detenerlo, pero fue muy tarde… el primogénito de los Tucker atravesó la puerta.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Por qué haces esto?- se escucho la voz del pelinegro, se oía molesta y dolida.

Thomas Tucker detuvo su caminata por el desolado pasillo y vio a su hijo por encima del hombro.

Craig le lanzaba una mirada molesta (con el seño fruncido y expresión seria) y tenía los puños cerrados.

- Si tienes problemas conmigo no tienes que hacer todo este show- volvió a hablar Craig.

Hubo un silencio entre los dos, mirándose directo a los ojos.

- Hay cosas más importantes- hablo sin más el señor Tucker y continuo con su caminata.

Craig cambio su expresión molesta a una más suavizada debido a la sorpresa.

Apretó con más fuerza sus puños hasta tal punto que sus manos tiemblen.

…

¿A qué se refería con eso?... no entendía nada…

…

Thomas desapareció por los pasillos, dejando a Craig solo y con muchas preguntas que surgieron de esa pequeña frase dicha por su padre.

Hasta que escucho unos pasos detenerse detrás suyo.

Volteo a ver de quien se trataba, era Tweek…

- Tweek…

- Ese maldito…- gruño el rubio viendo por donde se había ido el señor Tucker.

Craig lo miro con duda he intento decir algo, pero la mirada de Tweek lo detuvo.

- ¡¿Por qué demonios ¡ngn! hace esto? ¡Es un maldito bastardo!- exploto al fin el rubio, no podía creer lo que pasaba.

- Tweek, cálmate…- dijo Craig de forma ofendida.

- ¡Pero es la verdad! ¡Ese desgraciado solo quiere jodernos la existencia por ser un asqueroso homofóbico!

- ¡Ya deja de decirle esas cosas!- se molesto el pelinegro.

Era su padre, no lo sentía bien el hecho que lo insultara.

- ¡¿Y que se supone que ¡ngn! diga? ¡Ese animal me maltrato ayer!

- ¡No es culpa suya que seas un debilucho!

Tweek frunció mas el seño ofendido ante eso, si el rubio quería le partía la cara a cualquiera…

- ¡¿Yo? ¡¿Debilucho? ¡No jodas! ¡El me empujo por las escaleras! ¡No es nada más que un abusador!- Tweek ya no tartamudeaba ni nada- ¡Y hasta contigo!- esta vez, el rubio se señalo en una parte cercana al ojo, dando a entender que se refería al golpe que Craig tenía en la cara.

- E-esto ¡Esto es solo por su enojo! ¡Al menos muestra que se preocupa por mi o me presta atención! No como tus padres…- dijo Craig mientras se movía el cabello para tapar el moretón que llevaba en el rostro.

Tweek abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, pero luego volvió a fruncir el seño.

- Si le importo a mis padres- hablo el rubio de modo serio.

- ¿Ah sí? ¿Entonces me harías el favor de decirme que te dijeron de lo nuestro?- le pregunto Craig de forma burlesca.

El rubio mantuvo su mirada increíblemente penetrante clavada en Craig y el pelinegro cambio su expresión de burla a una parecida a la de Tweek.

Como dicen… no deshonraras a tu padre y a tu madre… o al menos no dejes que otros lo hagan.

Ambos se quedaron con la mirada clavada en el otro, incluso escuchando la campana de final de receso sonar.

El pasillo comenzó a llenarse de personas y de la cafetería salieron Token, Kevin y Clyde, preocupados por la desaparición de dos de los miembros de su grupo.

- Chicos…- se acerco Clyde a la pareja, que esta vez se miraban de un modo más calmado- nos toca gimnasia hasta la salida… ya debemos ir a cambiarnos.

Craig quito su mirada de Tweek, de forma indignada y sostuvo el brazo de la primera persona que estaba a su lado, el cual era Token… y se lo llevo con él, camino a los vestidores.

Clyde frunció levemente el seño ante esto y en especial por que el afroamericano se dejo arrastrar sin ningún problema.

- ¿Paso algo?- pregunto Kevin a Tweek.

Tweek asintió con la cabeza y empezó a caminar hacia el gimnasio.

Kevin vio a Clyde con duda y el castaño solo suspiro.

- Allá te explico- dijo Donovan haciendo un ademan con la mano para que siguieran a Tweek.

Lo cual hicieron.

-o-o-o-o-

- Así que... eso paso- dijo Kevin de modo preocupado mientras se ponía la camiseta deportiva.

- Si...- Clyde estaba algo triste.

Kevin, después de su acción, se quedo mirando a Clyde, el cual se amarraba unas zapatillas azules.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto.

- ¿Que sucede, de qué?- le contesto con otra pregunta el castaño.

- Estas muy desanimado...- le sonrió con obviedad el asiático.

Después paso la vista de Clyde a Craig, quien se hallaba hablando con Token en una esquina.

- ¿Es por Token?...

Clyde lo miro escandalizado y con las mejillas rojas, intento abrir la boca para reclamar, pero la cerró al instante.

Solo suspiro.

- ¿Soy tan obvio?- fue lo único que logro preguntar.

- No- le contesto Stoley- ¿sabes? no deberías estar celoso, no hay motivos...

- Si los hay- le interrumpió el castaño.

Kevin se quedo mirandolo con duda e iba a preguntar otra cosa, pero apareció Tweek.

El cafeinomano se hallaba vistiendo con una camiseta deportiva blanca (igual que todos) y unos shorts deportivos verdes hasta la rodilla.

- ¡Gah! chicos, el profesor dice que hay que ir al gimnasio, ahora- les hablo el rubio, ya más tranquilo.

Kevin y Clyde asintieron al mismo tiempo y los tres se encaminaron a su destino, siguiendo al resto de los alumnos.

_- Clyde, te digo esto porque eres mi mejor amigo..._

_- ¿Que pasa Token?_

_- Siento cierta atracción... hacia Craig..._

Clyde solo trato de dejar ese recuerdo de lado...

...Fin cap. 5...

* * *

><p>Me pregunto si este capitulo los saco de dudas ¿?<p>

MUAJAJA AMO EL CRACK! XDXD

Conciencia: Ya decia yo que dejes las drogas *lo dice con sorna*

Sakuya: Sabes *sonrrisa malvada* ya tengo un nombre para ti... TSUBAKI!

Tsubaki: ¡¿Que? ese es nombre de mujer.

*Sakuya lo mira de arriba a bajo*

Sakuya: No entiendo el problema... aparte, tu cabello es del mismo color de la flor ya que ahora que lo noto, no es rojo, es mas bien... coral...

Tsubaki: tsk! ya callate *molesto* *saca un papelito* ¿Reviews? Apoyan a la causa de esta ex reprimida social de que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Sakuya: Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3


	6. Chapter 6

XDXD Me estoy alegrando mucho, ya que ultimamente puedo actualizar mas :333

Gracias a todas las que leen y dejan review en esta rara historia :333

Y me siento feliz, ya que no tengo a Tsubaki para fastidiarme.

Tsubaki: ¡Mgn!

Sakuya: ignoren eso ^^U

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Aqui el capi :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 6: ¿mas celos?<p>

- No puedo hacerlo- temblaba el rubio.

- Tu puedes Tweek, de esto depende nuestra nota- trataba de animarle el pelinegro a su costado.

- ¡NGN! ¿Y SI ME CAIGO?- decía Tweek, apuntando el largo muro que tenían que trepar- ¡ME PODRIA ROMPER LA CABEZA! ¡GAH!

Tweek se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a salir corriendo, pero Stan lo coge de la parte trasera del cuello de la camisa y hace todos sus esfuerzos por retenerlo... lo cual apenas y podía.

- Tweek! No perderé mi nota por tus estúpidas paranoias- grito Stan mientras jalaba con TODAS sus fuerzas.

- No son estúpidas- le contesto Tweek, sin dejar de correr, aun así no se movía nada.

Stan sentía que los brazos se le iban a salir del torso.

Para su buena suerte, en medio de ese patético forcejeo, Tweek se tropieza y cae al suelo... llevándose a Stan con él.

Stan estaba encima de Tweek, mientras este cogía de su camisa por el frente, en su fallido intento de sostenerse.

El resto de la clase estaba en sus asuntos, así que no prestaron mucha atención... excepto uno.

Una persona agarra a Stan de su camisa y lo lanza lejos de Tweek y con la otra, levanto del la misma forma brusca al rubio.

- ¿Están bien?- pregunto Kyle, con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Si ¡ngn!

- Yo también- contesto el pelinegro, tratando de reponerse del golpe.

- Me alegro- la sonrisa de Kyle se amplió hacia Tweek.

El rubio solo tiembla ante la expresión del judío, muchos lo verían como una sonrisa normal, pero Tweek podía ver con claridad lo que trataba de decirle "Te acercas a mi Stan y te castro".

- ¡Gah! acabemos con esto- y sin esperar respuesta, el cafeinomano arrastra a Stan hacia el largo muro del gimnasio.

Kyle fue a seguir con el ejercicio junto a su compañero, Butters.

...

En la sección de las bancas, Craig había visto la escena y no se había ni inmutado.

Tweek no sería capaz de hacerle algo malo, como engañarlo o por el estilo.

Token se hallaba sentado a su lado.

- ¿Por qué tan mal humor?- pregunto el afroamericano.

- ...- un momento Craig se quedo mirando a los que trepaban el muro.

- ¿Craig?

- Es por Tweek...- contesto al fin.

- Kevin me conto lo que les conto Tweek- Token apoyo sus codos en sus rodillas, aun sin dejar de mirar a Craig.

- ¿Y qué dijo?- Craig seguía sin mirar al afroamericano.

- ¿Que fuiste un idiota por defender a tu padre en lugar de a tu novio?

El pelinegro chasquea la lengua y ve fastidiado a Token.

- No es que no lo quisiera defender, tampoco quería crear una pelea- la voz de Craig se oia algo arrepentida.

- Entonces...- Token le insistió en continuar.

Craig dudo unos momentos en decirle o no, pero ni que fuera un secreto.

- Mi padre no es así...- hablo, con la mirada gacha- digo, no sé si será homofóbico o no, pero... su comportamiento de ayer... en verdad me sorprendió, el nunca ha reaccionado así por cosas peores- Craig levanto la mirada- el no es abusador ni violento, me sigo preguntando... ¿qué le paso?

Y ahí Token comprendió todo.

- Entonces, ¿por qué tu padre actuó así de violento?- pregunto, aun sorprendido.

- No lo sé, ya te lo dije- término por suspirar y apoyar su espalda en el espaldar de aquella banca.

- Craig, será mejor que trepemos ese muro, Pip y Bebe ya terminaron, nos toca- efectivamente, se podía ver al rubio ingles despedirse de la rubia y encaminarse a Damien, el cual no estaba con traje de deporte (no le gusta gimnasia) y este le pasaba una botella de agua a Pip.

Craig solo asintió y se paró de su lugar junto con Token.

-o-o-o-o-

- Buenas, señor Tucker- saludo un joven con traje de policía.

El señor Thomas solo asintió.

- ¿Como esta todo en las escuelas? me pareció buena idea eso de poner guardias, puede ser peligroso para los niños- le sonrió amable y le extendió unos informes en su escritorio.

- Si, gracias- contesto, mirando los papeles que se hallaban enfrente suyo- pero me hubiera gustado poner más guardias, dos no son suficiente- se expresión se volvió mas preocupada.

- Señor, se que está preocupado ya que su hijo estudia ahí, pero también debe ver otros casos, ahí están los informes que recién llegaron de Denver, para que se anime un poco.

- ¿Animarme?- pregunto medio bromista- soy oficial, lo que hará esto- alzo las hojas- será hacerme olvidar unos momentos, nada mas- volvió a mirar los papeles- ¿de qué va?

- Al parecer hubo una pelea por las calles bajas de esa ciudad, en medio de una fiesta para nada sana y murieron varias personas, la policía de allí logro identificar algunos.

Thomas suspiro.

SIEMPRE le llegan de estos casos.

Observo los papeles y se detuvo en la foto de varios jóvenes.

Adolecentes... como oficial se sentía decepcionado que una juventud se echara a perder, pero como padre... le rompía el corazón.

Y lo más doloroso, es que varios de ellos eran, drogadictos, alcohólicos, criminales, huérfanos... y entre ellos... homosexuales.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Cómo te fue en las clases de química?- pregunto Clyde a Kevin para olvidar los problemas que estaban alrededor por un momento.

- Bien, aunque me jode, ya que no puedo estar con ustedes las primeras horas- le contesto el asiático.

Clyde sonrió ante eso.

- Gah! chicos- apareció Tweek para hacerles compañía.

- Hola Tweek ¿qué tal la trepada?- pregunto el castaño, divertido por el show que habían armando Stan y su amigo.

- Bien ¡ngn! no fue tan malo como creí- tembló ligeramente.

- ¡Hey! ni cuenta nos dimos que Craig y Token ya estaban trepando- Kevin señalo hacia el muro y efectivamente, Token y Craig ya estaban bajando de él.

...

- Esto es una mierda- se quejo Craig mientras seguían bajando.

- No te quejes, yo también tuve que hacerlo- Token llego a pisar la colchoneta primero y después miro hacia arriba, esperando a que el pelinegro bajara.

- ¿Y eso que me importa?, a mi me molesta y punto- la verdad es que el humor de Tucker era el que estaba mierda.

- Deja de quejarte y fíjate donde pisas- le indico el afroamericano al ver unos balanceos de parte de Craig.

Craig no midió bien la fuerza con la que pisaba y termino resbalando.

Cerró sus ojos por inercia y espero el golpe, que aunque hubiese colchonetas en el piso, iba a doler.

Nunca llego.

A cambio, lo recibieron unos fuertes brazos.

Craig Tucker figo su atención a la persona que lo "salvo" y vio a su amigo afroamericano, que lo tenía en brazos, dirigiéndole una mirada de "te lo dije".

- Gracias...- agradeció Tucker, algo avergonzado por su reciente torpeza.

- No hay problema- y otra vez, ese sonrojo en su oscuro rostro, el cual el afroamericano consideraba... molesto.

...

Clyde volvió a fruncir el seño al ver eso.

Es decir... ¿que podría tener Craig que él no?

- ¿Tweek?- Kevin pregunto, viendo al nombrado con algo de preocupación.

No recibió respuesta.

Tweek solo miraba la escena que tenia a varios metros, donde se hallaba su novio y su amigo en una pose igual de comprometedora que la de él y Stan.

Sintió algo que pocas veces pudo sentir...

Celos...

Pero sacudió su cabeza, quitándose esas ideas de la mente.

¿Celos? ¿El? claro que no, además, no debería.

Craig jamás seria capaz de engañarlo...

¿Verdad?

... fin cap 6...

* * *

><p>Corto, lo se u.u<p>

Muajaja esta vez le toco a Tweek dudar :DDD

Ahora, se que no procuro hacer esto, pero les dejare un parrafo que planeo hacer en el siguiente capitulo o en el que le sigue a ese.

_-Yo... tengo ¡ngn! un amigo y... e-este amigo... TIENE si, tiene una novia... esta chica y... mi amigo ¡ahg! se pelearon ya que la novia defendia a alguien que s-se podria conciderar... ¿el malo? SI, eso... y ese malo, trato mal a mi amigo, por eso le ¡ngn! molesta. Y lo peor es que... mi amigo tiene otro amigo... y este ... otro amigo quiere con l-la chica y mi ¡ngn! amigo cree e-estar celoso... y... pues eso, ¿No ¡gah! saben que hacer?-_

XDXD Facil saben quien dijo eso :3333

Espero que les haya gustado el capi.

Reviews? apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park y si no apoyan, igual dejen.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3


	7. Chapter 7

Hola a todos!

Otra vez volvi con este fic algo extraño :3333

Tsubaki: Este capitulo es algo largo...

Sakuya: Eso es cierto, creo que fueron como ocho paginas en word... estaba inspirada *con lagrimitas en los ojos*

Una aclaracion, cuando escriba _**asi**_ sera lo que se escucha por telefono u otra cosa ¿Ok? bien :333

Estoy segura que muchas odiaran a Token XDXD

Aqui el capi :3333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Desastre.<p>

Se podía oler lo asqueroso de ese sucio callejón, miles así hay en South Park.

- Oye! Jorge, estoy aburrido- hablo unos de los tipos ahi presente, su voz era ronca y profunda.

- Yo tambien- hablo otro, con un deje un poco mas callejero.

- Ya callense!- le indico un castaño demasiado alto, paso a ver a su hermano menor- y tú? que quieres hacer Jack?

- Darle un buena paliza a alguien- contesto el chico un año menor que el.

- Bien dicho- rio despues de ese comentario, viendo de reojo a las otras seis personas que lo acompañaban dentro de ese callejón oscuro y maloliente.

Jorge se ajusto su pañoleta verde al brazo y le dio una calada a su cigarro.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya de noche, todos en la casa Tucker estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones, no hubo mucha comunicacion en la cena y tampoco planeaban tenerla.

- Que hay para mañana?- pregunto Beatriz, peinando su rubio cabello.

- Ire a Denver para hablar con los padres de los jovenes fallecidos.

- Eran cuantro ¿no?- su esposa volteo a mirarlo.

Thomas asintio y la rubia suspiro, no le gustaba ver a su esposo asi.

- Se que esas cosas te estresan- se acerco a el y le cogio la mano- en especial por que entre ellos hay... gente como nuestro hijo- la mujer no sabia con exactitud como decirlo, pero trato de hacerse entender.

Esta vez fue Thomas quien suspiro.

- Se que intentas hacer lo correcto para nuestro Craig, pero ¿En serio sientes que es una desgracia el que ahora sea nuestro hijo? ¿Crees que sea una "puta"?- lo miro con ojos esperanzados.

El pelinaranja nego con la cabeza.

- Solo trato de buscar lo mejor para el y en serio llega a ser estresante, en especial por todo lo que esta pasando- sobo su sien con su mano libre.

- Si deseas- al inicio la mujer hablo con timidez- puedo des estresarte esta noche- paso a hablar con una voz seductora, acercándose a su esposo.

Este sonrio picaron y le dio un beso.

-o-o-o-o-

- "¡Ngn! hace frio"- penso Tweek echado en su cama.

El rubio no podia estar del todo tranquilo. Recordar la escena en clase de gimnasio solo le dejaba un mal sabor en la boca.

- Deja de pensar estupideces- se dijo, enterrando su cara en su almohada.

La pelea que tuvo con Craig, podria ser insignificante, pero...

"_¡Al menos muestra que se preocupa por mi o me presta atención! No como tus padres..."_

No pude creer que Craig se halla metido por ahi, ¡y mucho menos que haya defendido a su padre!

_Tweek, a Token siente algo por Craig..._

Y lo que le dijo Clyde, lo hizo sentir peor.

-o-o-o-o-

- _**Craig jamas te aceptara**_- se escuchaba la voz del castaño sonar a traves del telefono celular del hijo de los Black.

- ...- se demoro un poco en contestar- ya lo se... gracias por tu sinceridad- lo ultimo lo dijo con un deje de sarcasmo.

La verdad es que Token no sabe desde hace cuanto se sintio atraido hacia el lider de su grupo, pero esa era su cuestion.

¿Era atraccion, gusto o lo amaba? Se inclinaba mas hacia la segunda, ya que el no siente ninguna necesidad de aprovechar la situacion en la que se encuentran Craig y Tweek.

Prefiere que todo siga un curso mas o menos... normal.

- _**Token...**_

- Si?

- _**Me gustas**_- hablo Clyde sin titubear.

- Clyde...

- _**Se que sientes algo por Craig, pero... puedes al menos salir conmigo... para olvidarlo**_- la vos de Donovan se apagaba poco a poco.

Token agudizo la mirda ante eso.

- Clyde, ya hemos hablando de esto- Token se oia preocupado y algo culpable.

- _**Pero...**_

- No te mereces esto...- el afroamericano era muy conciente de los sentimientos del castaño hacia él, Clyde ya se lo habia dicho, la oferta era realmente tentadora para su persona, pero no podia hacerle eso.

Clyde era una persona tan sensible, amable y hasta fragil... que no debe ser un premio de consolacion.

El se merecia a alguien que aceptara estar con el, no por intentar, si no por que el sentimiento lo mandaba.

Aunque a Token, ganas de aceptar, no le faltaran.

- _**Dile lo que sientes**_- se escucho por el celular del afroamericano.

- Que?

- _**Dile lo que sientes, la atraccion, amor o gusto, lo que sea, pero díselo y besalo, para que el vea que vas enserio**_- hubo unos momentos de silencio- _**para que ya puedas liberarte y ahí es donde me contestaras realmente... ¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?**_- y despues de eso, solo colgó.

Token, sin moverse de su sitio, parpadeo un par de veces, para luego ver su celular.

- Clyde...- susurro, considerando lo dicho por su amigo.

-o-o-o-o-

Era una mañana agradable en South Park, por más que hacia frio, el sol brillaba (poco común en ese pueblito montañés).

- Si?- pregunto un policia, explorando los patios de esa secundaria.

- _**Hay un problema**_- se escucho a través del comunicador.

El policia abrió los ojos sorprendido y con la mano le indico a su compañero que se acercase.

El otro policía, el cual era más alto que el, se acerco con mirar preocupado.

- Que paso?

- Parece que hay movimiento sospechoso por las zonas mas apartadas del pueblo, pero dentro del pueblo.

- Eso es peligroso, ¿debemos ir?- pregunto el mas alto, les habían indicado que se quedaran cuidando la escuela, pero por la zona donde los llamaron, solo habían cinco oficiales.

Ambos salieron de sus pensamientos cuando oyeron unos sonidos de balas a través del comunicador.

- Frederick!- grito el que sostenía el aparato.

- _**Esta muy peligroso por acá**_- decía el otro, algo adolorido, al parecer o la bala lo rozo o le dio.

Los dos oficiales del pateo trasero se miraron unos segundos.

- Pasa algo?- se escucho una voz femenina.

Ambos voltearon a ver a la señora de cabello rubio y lentes negros, gruesos.

- Hubo un problema- le indico el oficial mas alto- parece que nuestros compañeros estan en medio de balacera.

La directora Victoria podia escuchar los sonidos de disparos, pero no del comunicador, si no de la calle.

Al parecer en serio habia problemas.

- Suerte que apenas se escuchan... no quisiera que lo niños se preocupasen por esto- se quedo mirando unos momentos por donde venia el casi notorio sonido- le sugiero que vallan, mientras mas estén de apoyo mejor.

Ambos oficiales se miraron, entre preocupados y aliviado.

Preocupados por dejar la escuela solas y aliviados, porque podran ir a ayudar a su compañeros.

- _**Hey! parece que la balacera termino, pero se quieren escapar, nos vendria bien algo de ayuda**_- se volvio a escuchar desde el aparato.

El más alto cogio el comunicador.

- Halla vamos- dijo mientras corria con su compañero.

Dejando a la directora sola.

Esta suspiro, solo quería que todo termine pronto.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿Oíste algo?- pregunto Clyde, mirando curioso por todas partes.

- ¿Algo como que?- le respondio con una pregunta el afroamericano.

- Al asi como... balas...

- Balas, creo que ya estas obsesionándote con eso- bromeo Token.

Clyde solo se encogio de hombros y siguio caminando.

- Craig!- llamo al ver a su amigo ingresar por la puerta de entrada.

- Hola...- saludo sin muchas ganas, abriendo su casillero y metiendo libros en el.

- Hola...- saludo con disimulo el afroamericano.

En eso suena la campana.

Los alumnos comenzaron a entrar a sus clases in mucha prisa, la verdad nadie quería estudiar.

- Vamos?- pregunto Clyde caminando hacia el salón.

- Chicos... yo no entro, voy a esperar a Tweek...- dijo Craig, si dejar de mirar su casillero.

- Oh... bien, Token acompáñalo- le sonrio el castaño al mas alto.

- Que?- se alarmo Token.

- No es necesario...- Craig fue interrumpido.

- Yo creo que si, no sabemos que pueda pasar con esos policías- el castaño empujo a Token, haciendo que este se adelantara y quedara mas cerca de Craig, el cual ni caso le hizo.

Clyd ele lanzo una mirada significativa al afroamericano, volviendo su rostro serio.

Token lo miro por unos segundos, para luego asentir.

Y asi Clyde se retiro.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek estaba llegando tarde, pero ni le importaba.

Bajo ya listo y ahora se hallaba en la cocina de su casa, sentado en la mesa y esperando su desayuno.

Con mala cara, hay que decir.

Miriam Tweak lo observo mientras sirvió cereal en un tazón y lo ponia enfrente de su hijo.

Su esposo leia el periodico y veia de reojo a su hijo.

Los padres del rubio se miraron entre ellos, hasta que la madre decidio hablar.

- ¿Pasa algo, cielo?- pregunto la mujer, algo nerviosa, apenas y tenia comunicación con su unico hijo.

- Eh?- Tweek salio de sus pensamientos y miro a su madre, con expresion de duda.

- No, nada...

- A nosostros no nos engañas hijo, somos tus padres- le hablo con calma su papa, poniendo el periodico en la mesa.

- ¡Ngn!- Tweek ya habia empezado a temblar ¿de aqui a cuando de metian en su vida?

- ¿Esta todo bien cariño?- pregunto de nuevo la madre.

Tweek solo suspiro, mientras vertía leche en el cereal y se llevaba la cuchara con este a la boca.

- Bueno...- recibio la total atencion de sus padre, lo cual provoco un sonrojo y que su tic se acercase cada vez mas.

¿Contarles o no contarles?... hasta que a Tweek se le ocurrio una idea.

-Yo... tengo ¡ngn! un amigo y... e-este amigo... TIENE si, tiene una novia... esta chica y... mi amigo ¡ahg! se pelearon ya que la novia defendia a alguien que s-se podria conciderar... ¿el malo? SI, eso... y ese malo, trato mal a mi amigo, por eso le ¡ngn! molesta. Y lo peor es que... mi amigo tiene otro amigo... y este... otro amigo quiere con l-la chica y mi ¡ngn! amigo cree e-estar celoso... y... pues eso, ¿No ¡Gah! saben qué hacer?

Si... ese fue su brillante plan.

Los padres del rubio o sabian si llorar por tan mala invension o reir.

- Eh... hijo...- Miriam no estaba segura, pero debia intentar- la chica... quiere mucho mucho a tu amigo?

Tweek abrio sus ojos, algo dudoso...

... Que responder.

- Si- contesto decidido.

Richard sonrio levemente.

- Pues... entonces creo que deberias, digo "tu amigo" deberia tratar de hablar con su novia, si esta defendio al malo, debe ser por algo...- termino de hablar el señor, dandole un sorbo a su cafe.

- Ustedes creen que deberia hacer eso... quiero decir... mi amigo... esto- y a Tweek le vino su tic.

La madre asintio.

- Y si, tu amigo esta celoso, pero si el amigo de tu amigo no intento nada en todo este tiempo, también deberia hablar de eso con su novia, puede que el otro amigo no intente nada- a la mujer le parecia gracioso el hablar asi.

Al rubio le brillaron los ojos... sus padres... acababan de aconsejarle?...

Bueno, era un concejo simple, pero un consejo después de todo.

Tweek sonrio, le alegraba que sus papas decidieran hacer algo por el al menos una vez... porque fue muy conciente que ellos se dieron cuenta de la mentira del "amigo".

- Ya me voy- dijo el rubio mientras metia de nuevo la cuchara a su boca y comio otro bocado de ese cereal con leche.

- Cuidate en la escuela- le dijo Richard Tweak, regresando a su lectura.

- Ah...- Tweek se detuvo antes de pasar la puerta de la cocina- y... gracias- sin más, se fue corriendo.

Al escuchar la puerta principal cerrarse, la señora Tweek se sento al lado de su esposo y este volvio a sorber de su cafe.

- Nuestro niño esta creciendo- dijo la madre con un deje soñador.

Richard asintio con una pequeña sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

Token se apoyo en el casillero y vio su reloj de muñeca, ya pasaron quince minutos y Tweek no aparecia.

Craig se veia impaciente, caminaba de un lado a otro mientras no dejaba de pensar solo dios sabe qué cosa.

Lo mas probable es que Tweek no vendria.

Eso no le gustaba al afroamericano. El tenia la esperanza que el rubio llegase y asi poderse guardar lo de la confesion y todo.

Pero Clyde tenia razon, debia liberarse.

- Craig- llamo Token, ya no apoyado en el casillero.

No recibió respuesta.

- Craig...

- ¿Que quieres?- pregunto, deteniendo su caminata y mirándolo con el ceño fruncido.

Token dudo, pero era necesario.

- Tweek no vendra...- decidio empezar por ahi.

- No lo sabemos...- volvio a mirar la puerta de entrada y todo el pasillo.

Estaba desolado.

- Pues se está demorando mucho.

- Ire a su casa- Craig iba a salir, pero Token lo detiene del brazo.

- Craig, antes quiero decirte algo, despues ya puedes hacer lo que desees- la expresion de Black se habia vuelto seria, lo cual puso de nervios a Tucker.

- No me importa- dijo sin mas, lo unico que le interesaba era Tweek.

- Craig enserio- la jalo suavemente, ya que Craig trataba de soltarse.

- Suéltame!

- Escúchame!

- ¡Te he dicho que me dejes...!- pero no pudo seguir, al sentir su espalda pegada a los casilleros.

Token coloco ambas manos a los lados de su cabeza, cerrando toda via de escape.

- Que demonios?

- Craig, escúchame de una maldita vez- Token acerco mas su rostro al de Craig y lo miro atentamente.

El pelinegro solo lo miro sorprendido.

- Token...

- Me siento atraído hacia ti, no sé de qué forma; no sé si es amor, un gusto o simple atracción, solo sé que es algo que me tiene atado y me liberare demostrándolo- y sin esperar mas, unió sus labios con los del más bajo.

Pero se separo en el instante en que hoyo algo caer.

Volteo a mirar y él y Craig abrieron los ojos, aterrados.

Era la mochila de Tweek.

Y Tweek los miraba con ojos verdes bien abiertos y llorosos.

- Tweek...- Craig trato de hablar, pero no hallo las palabras- no es lo que...- no pudo continuar al ver al cafeinomano correr fuera de la escuela.

- TWEEK!- grito Token, cuando sintió que Craig salía de su acorralamiento y corría por donde había ido Tweek, ambos perdiéndose de su vista.

El afroamericano se quedo unos segundo en silencio, después paso a de nuevo a poyar se espalda en los casilleros y frotar su ojos con su mano derecha.

- Soy un idiota...- suspiro el afroamericano, viendo por donde sus dos amigos habían partido y deseo que nada de eso hubiese pasado...

-Fin Cap. 7-

* * *

><p>Como dije, muchas odiarian a Token :DDD<p>

Espero que les haya gustado :333

¿Review? Apoyan a la causa de que haya mas SUKE en South Park :333

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :3


	8. Chapter 8

Yupi :333 A qui esta el capitulo semanal de You and I :3333

Me escape un ratito de mis deberes escolares he hice este capi :3333

Ahora Tsubaki no esta conmigo, se esta bañando... ¿Entienden? Lavar... mi conciencia *se escuchan los grillos*

Son un publico dificil =.=U

Bueno, dejemos mis malos chistes de lado...

Declaimer: South Park no me eprtenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Este capi es algo corto (otro puente).

Ahora, les dejo el capitulo mientras yo voy a sacarle fotos a Tsubaki y su violable cuerpo.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Enfrentamiento.<p>

Corría a todo lo que sus pies daban. Podía oír con poca claridad los gritos de Craig, rogando por que se detuviera.

Hasta que lo perdió de vista introduciéndose en un callejón.

Tweek apoya una mano en la fría pared, tratando de tranquilizar su respiración y parar con los jadeos.

Sentía aun las lagrimas brotar, pero ya no les prestaba importancia. En lo único que podía pensar era en la traición que sufrió por parte de su novio y su mejor amigo, pidiendo internamente una pequeña y estúpida esperanza de que hayan sido ideas suyas... que todo pueda ser como antes.

Logro oír unos pasos acercarse hacia el callejón en el que él estaba.

- Maldita seas, se quedaron varios- se escucho una voz rasposa.

- Ya déjalos, esos malditos policías nos no la pagaran...- pero Jorge detuvo su habla al visualizar a un rubio apoyado en el muro del callejón en el que se hallaban y sonrió de lado.

Tweek los mira de reojo, con sus ojos ensombrecidos y mirada acida. No estaba de humor.

- Mira lo que la suerte nos trajo- hablo el castaño, tronando sus nudillos.

Tweek agudizo más la mirada.

-Podríamos divertirnos un rato- rio su hermano.

El rubio paso su vista por todos y suspiro.

Era una batalla perdida para él.

- Unos contra ¡ngn! seis... es un poco injusto- reto el cafeinomano, no dejaría que su orgullo fuera más pisoteado.

- ¡Cállate mocoso!- se colerizo uno, enviando su puño en dirección al rostro de Tweek.

-o-o-o-o-

Termino de acomodar todas las sillas en su lugar y paso a mirar a su esposa, la cual se encontraba lavando los platos.

Hasta que sintió una punzada en el pecho.

- ¿Pasa algo Richard?- pregunto la mujer volteando a mirarlo.

- No debe ser nada- dijo al darse cuenta que había llevado una mano a su pecho.

Se acerco a su esposa y sostuvo en secador, dándole a entender que la ayudaría en aquella tarea domestica.

- Me alegra haber ayudado a mi pequeño- hablo Miriam para poder olvidar la punzada que acababa de sentir en el pecho.

- A mi también... es un gran chico- sonrió el padre.

- Sabes, me gustaría decir que ese gran muchacho que es Tweek, lo formamos nosotros- la expresión de la mujer se volvió triste- lo hicieron sus amigos y sus experiencias.

- De algún modo estuvimos ahí... estuvimos presentes.

- Lo sé, pero... ¿Tu sabias lo decidido y seguro que podía llegar a ser nuestro hijo?- Miriam volteo a mirar a su esposo y ambos recordaron aquel momento.

_-Por si les interesa... amo a Craig._

Sonrieron, sintiéndose afortunados del maravilloso hijo que tenían y preguntándose que era esa preocupación que los invadió de pronto...

Respecto a su hijo.

-o-o-o-o-

La adrenalina del momento era mucha y apenas y podía mantenerse de pie.

Podía ver a los dos imbéciles a los que había destrozado el cuerpo en el piso, pero para su desgracia, todavía quedaban cuatro.

Sintió como dos sujetos lo sostenían de los brazos y lo levantaban, dejándolo al frente del tipo que Tweek se entero, se llamaba Jorge.

Le lanzo una mirada de odio, pero esta paso a ser dolor cuando sintió el puño del castaño chocar en su estomago y quitarle el aire, haciendo que se doblara en dos.

Jack se acerco y puso un pie en la cabeza del rubio, presionándola hacia el suelo.

Tweek siente que sus fuerzas se van y no puede evitar temer (aunque no lo demuestre en sus facciones) por su vida, esos tipos parecen ir enserio.

- ¡Tweek!- escucha un grito provenir de unos metros... una voz muy conocida.

Craig corre hacia esos tipos y le estampa su puño en el rostro de Jack, haciéndolo alejarse.

- No... Craig- el rubio intenta levantarse- "huye, son muy peligrosos"

Los dos tipos que se hallaban al lado suyo van corriendo junto con Jorge a donde se encontraban Jack y Craig forcejeando.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Ya se llevaron a varios! ¡Unos seis o siete vinieron por estos lares!- Frederick corría ignorando el dolor en su brazo por el roce de bala.

El policía en su lado, corriendo a su misma velocidad, asintió.

Pero detuvieron su búsqueda al oír un grito proveniente de un oscuro y frio callejón.

-o-o-o-o-

Craig intento encestar su puño en el rostro de Jorge y este logra sostenerlo de la muñeca y doblar su brazo detrás de su espalda.

Craig trataba de aguantar los gemidos de dolor.

¡Maldita seas! Esos tipos no eran ninguna mierda en pelea.

Tweek, el cual se hallaba en el suelo, era pateado por Jack, debido a que el rubio trataba de levantarse e ir a auxiliar al pelinegro.

Poso su mano en el pavimento y prosigue a levantar su adolorido cuerpo, tarea que no pudo completar al sentir otro golpe en su abdomen y volvió a caer al suelo.

Su dolor era increíble, presentaba una nariz rota y el ojo marido. A diferencia de Jack, que él solo tenía el labio partido y la mejilla inflamada.

Pero ignoro ese dolor y abrió los ojos a mas no poder al escuchar el sonido de algo crujir y un grito adolorido de Craig.

El pelinegro cayó al suelo con la muñeca dislocada, al lado de cuatro cuerpos golpeados e inconscientes (idiotas que Tweek y Craig lograron acabar). Jorge iba a patearlo, pero Craig, por puro acto reflejo, se impulsa lanzándosele encima y le golpea el rostro con la mano que no está lastimada.

El castaño logra cambiar las posiciones y lo golpea en el rostro mientras Craig forcejeaba. Ya cansado, Jorge posiciona sus fuertes manos en el cuello de Craig y presiona con fuerza.

Craig siente que el aire no está entrando a sus pulmones y comienza a patalear, tratando de soltarse.

Tucker sentía su nariz sangrar y todo su cuerpo arder de dolor debido a los antiguos golpes.

- ¡Hey!- se escucha otro grito, pero esta vez proveniente de una persona mayor.

Jorge y Jack detienen su ataque y corren lejos, dejando a sus demás compañeros inconscientes y a sus dos víctimas.

Ambos policías corren hacia ellos. Frederick se queda a tratar de ayudar a Tweek y Craig, mientras el otro persigue a los dos delincuentes, saliendo del callejón.

Se escuchan disparos...

Tweek se levanta con ayuda del oficial, mientras Craig intenta moverse.

- No... p-por favor... ayude a Craig ¡ngn! primero...- pero detiene su frase al ver que el pelinegro cae de nuevo al suelo- ¡CRAIG!- ese grito, proveniente de Tweek, fue lo último que escucho Craig antes de quedar inconsciente.

- Fin cap. 8 -

* * *

><p>TTWTT Lo se! Soy una mierda para lo que peleas se trata, pero... sean buenas, es la primera vez que escribo una ("Locura" no cuenta, ahi todos usaban cuchillos).<p>

Espero que les haya gustado :3

¿Review? Apoyan a que haya mas suke en South Park, y si no apoyan igual dejen ;3

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3 *se va a seguir sacando fotos*


	9. Chapter 9

HOLA A TODAS (OS)!

OMG! Ahora mismno deberia estar estudiando, pero les dejo el capi y listo :3333 Quiero agradecer todos los reviews, son lo maximo :3333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Aqui lo dejo :3333

* * *

><p>Capitulo 9:<p>

**Flash Back**

El parque trasero de la escuela era considerablemente espacioso para muchos niños de siete a ocho años y los pequeños del salón de Garrison opinaban lo mismo.

Stan y su grupo de hallaban en los columpios. Como siempre Cartman y Kyle peleaban hasta que Stan los intentaba separar y Kenny se quedaba desorientado por un buen rato. Por otro lado se veía a Bebe y Wendy jugar con el cabello de Butters, los tres entre risas. Damien y Pip se encontraban en el pasamano el cual Pip pasaba con facilidad, pero Damien se quedaba a medio camino y hacia berrinche hasta tal punto de querer incendiar (de nuevo) los juegos, por suerte el ingles logro tranquilizarlo... y así, Christophe, Gary, Heidi, Jimmy y demás jugaban con sus respectivos amigos.

Excepto un chico.

Un pequeño afroamericano estaba sentado en una esquina viendo como todos su compañeros peleaban, jugaban reían y demás... pero él no se sentía del todo bien.

Ya llevaba mucho tiempo preguntándose el porqué era el único niño rico de todo ese pueblo, sentía que no encajaba con ellos y no por sentirse superior, si no... Inferior, el tenía miedo de que no lo aceptaran y le creyeran un presumido.

Sale de sus pensamientos cuando siente la presencia de otra persona a su costado.

Volea a mirar algo sorprendido ya que no lo vio venir y se halla con un niño más bajo que el de ojos profundos y oscuros, piel pálida y cabello negro cubierto por un chullo azul índigo.

Token se queda unos segundos observándolo y preguntándose que era lo que quería aquel niño parado frente a él.

- ¿Se te ofrec...?

- Vamos a jugar- le interrumpió el azabache de forma tosca.

- ¿Eh?- sin darle tiempo de reaccionar, el chico de color fue tomado de la mano y era llevado hacia unos sube y bajas.

Al detenerse ahí, el de piel blanca señala uno de los columpios.

- ¿Quieres que me siente?- pregunto Token aun confundido, todo había pasado en menos de unos segundos.

- Aun no, quiero que me ayudes a subir a este- El de chullo aun seguía señalando el asiento que había elegido.

- E-está bien- el afroamericano se sorprende por la forma directa y brusca de ser del pelinegro y también por que no era difícil subirse a un juego como ese, solo desvía sentarse y ya.

Token se paro al lado del asiento, el cual se hallaba en lo alto y miro al niño que le pedía ayudarlo con toda su duda reflejada en el rostro.

- Puedes sentarte en el otro- el afroamericano señalo el que estaba al frente el cual estaba bajo.

El azabache negó con la cabeza.

- No, yo siempre me siento en ese y no pienso cambiarlo- le dijo volviendo a señalar el mismo asiento.

- ¿Y en que necesitas que te ayude exactamente?- Black enserio opinaba que ese niño era extraño.

Las mejillas del de chullo se tiñeron de rojo y desvió la vista, avergonzado.

- Yo... no alcanzo... el asiento-murmuro con pesadez.

- ...- Token lo miro unos segundos y no pudo evitar ahogar una risa. ¿Eso era todo? No le sorprendía que no alcanzase, Token llegaba al asiento poniéndose de puntillos y el niño de piel blanca era como una cabeza más bajo.

Black se estiro y logro bajar el asiento bajo la mirada de un muy amargado del otro niño...

- Bueno... fue un placer ayudarte...- Token ya se iba a ir, recordó quien era ese chico.

Craig Tucker.

Y con eso recordó que Craig siempre se la andaba con un castaño, Clyde Donovan. De seguro Clyde ya iba a venir y necesitaban ayuda con el asiento.

- ¿A dónde vas?- le pregunto Craig entre sorprendido y aun molesto.

Token iba a hablar, pero vio que Craig señalaba el otro asiento.

- Tú te sentaras en ese- y así de directo se fue al asiento que el afroamericano bajo anteriormente.

- Pero... ¿y Donovan?- pregunto, acercándose al asiento que antes señalo Tucker.

- En la enfermería, el idiota comió muchos tacos, ahora sube.

El afroamericano volvió a estirarse para alcanzar el otro asiento y lo bajo sin ningún problema, hasta que recordó que Craig no se había sentado, volteo a verlo y para su sorpresa, el azabache ya estaba sentado ahí, esperando a que terminase de bajar el asiento lo cual lo llevara a él a estar arriba.

- "Que liviano..."- pensó Token, terminando de bajar el asiento y subiendo en este.

-o-o-o-o-

- Ya tenemos que regresar al aula- aviso Craig a Token mientras este aterrizaba para bajar- ¡ESPERA!

- ¡¿QUE? ¡¿Qué sucede?- pregunto algo alterado el afroamericano por el grito que pego su acompañante.

- Esto... yo quería bajar primero- dijo algo apenado el azabache moviendo sus piernas levemente, estaba en la parte de arriba. Token entendió a lo que se refería y bajo con cuidado, ya estaba a medio salir del asiento, no serviría de nada que se volviera a sentar.

En el momento de bajar, detuvo el asiento con sus manos, para que la bajada de Craig no sea lastimosa, y fue aflojando el agarre lentamente. El asiento de Craig comenzó a bajar de forma suave hasta que sus pies chocaron con el suelo, luego solo salió de ahí.

- ¿Estás bien? ¡Auch!- exclamo levemente al sentir el puño de Tucker en su hombro.

- Que sepas que yo siempre bajo primero... pero gracias- lo último lo dijo dándose la vuelta para entrar a la escuela.

Token llevo su mano a la zona adolorida y quedo mirando a Craig, enserio que el chico era extraño, amargado y hasta grosero, pero no era mala persona, sin mencionar que este es el primer recreo en tanto tiempo en que se divertía.

-¿No viene o qué?- pregunto el chico del chillo mirándolo por sobre el hombro.

Token sonrió y asintió.

Al entrar se veía a todos los alumnos regresar a sus respectivas aulas y entre la multitud un castaño hizo presencia.

- ¡Craig!- llamo, con una gran sonrisa, Clyde Donovan. Se acerco lo suficiente para poder a abrasar a su amigo, pero este de un manotazo lo tiro al suelo.

- No me abrases- hablo con su voz y mirada indiferente, el azabache.

El afroamericano solo miraba algo divertido la escena.

- Eres malo- lloriqueo el fanático de los tacos- al menos ya me siento bien, mañana ya podemos jugar- le sonrió, parándose.

Y con ese comentario la sonrisa de Token se borro; era verdad, en todo el tiempo que había estado con Craig se había olvidado que esta vez Craig jugó con el por qué Donovan no estaba.

No pudo evitar sentirse mal.

- Esta bien... ¡Ah! y este chico nos acompañara- señalo con su pulgar al afroamericano; Token alzo la vista u Clyde miro curioso- se llama... ¿cómo te llamas?- pregunto Craig con una expresión dudosa y algo ingenua, provocándole un sonrojo a Token

¿Por qué?

- C-cierto, en todo este tiempo no me presente, soy Token Black- extendió su mano para que Craig la estrechara, pero el castaño se adelanto.

- Hola Token, tu eres el chico millonario de la clase ¿no? ¡Genial! Siempre me pregunte que era estar en una mansión- Clyde le mostro una sonrisa sincera a Token y este se la devolvió.

- Claro, podemos ir a mi casa después de la escuela- Clyde soltó su mano y lo rodeo por los hombros, lo cual era gracioso ya que Clyde era más bajo que Craig y eso significa que Token era aun mas alto para él, así que tuvo que inclinarse.

- No te preocupes con este chico- señalo a Craig, el cual frunció el seño- puede ser amargado y todo, pero unos ya aprende a dominarlo y sacar su lado más manso- Clyde rio y Craig se sonrojo.

- Deja de decir tonterías- el azabache le saco el dedo medio a Donovan- vamos Token- se llevo de la mano a afroamericano, para que deje de oír las idioteces que decía su amigo.

Token no pudo evitar sonrojarse por ese acto.

Y sonrió.

- ¡Hey espérenme!- grito Clyde, siguiéndolos.

**Fin Flash Back**

- Joven Black ¿Podría decirme la respuesta a este ejercicio?- pregunto molesta la profesora de matemáticas al ver que el alumno no le prestaba atención.

- ¡Ah!...- el afroamericano se quedo viendo unos segundos la pizarra- siente- contesto.

La maestra suspiro, al menos el chico no estaba perdido en el tema.

- Preste atención- le dijo y continúo con la clase.

Todos los ojos estudiantiles volvieron a sus respectivos asuntos, excepto los de sus amigos.

Kevin miraba desde el otro lado del aula, pero estaba muy apartado así que solo continuo con sus apuntes.

Token llevo su vista a su costado, hallándose con la mirada preocupada de Clyde. El afroamericano le sonrió para que no esté tan confundido.

La verdad, hasta él lo estaba. El día de ayer cometió una estupidez y lo último que vio fue a Tweek y Craig salir de la escuela. Esa noche no se había armado de valor para llamar al azabache o al rubio, así que espero hallarlos hoy y le viene la sorpresa de que corre la noticia que Craig había sido golpeado.

Su preocupación y culpa habían sido enormes y mas porque Tweek no aparecía, pero Kevin le dijo que si lo había visto entrar a la escuela, de seguro solo se salto las clases, muchos lo hacen. Sin mencionar que se habían ido a buscar a Rubí y la niña informo que la noticia era verdad, pero que su hermano estaba descansando y al parecer Tweek también había sido golpeado (pero menos que el azabache) de eso no había duda, Kevin lo confirmo.

Aun así, esperaba que todo se arreglara...

Y se seguía preguntando ¡¿Dónde demonios estaba Tweek?

-Fin cap. 9-

* * *

><p>Y todos se preguntaran: ¿Y TWEEK? XDXD<p>

No se preocupen, que en el siguiente aparece :D

Y pronto habra Creek :3333

Gracias por leer.

¿Review? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park y si no lo apoyan, igual dejen X333

Nos leemos :3


	10. Chapter 10

VOLVI! XDXD

Extrañaron este fic :333 Yo si :3

Sin retrasarlos tanto les dejo el capi.

Declaimer: South Park no me pretenece es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 10: Reflexión<p>

Su ida al colegio era pesado y no podía quitarse a Craig de la cabeza.

**Flash Back:**

Unas horas después de lo ocurrido

- ¿Craig está bien?- pregunto muy angustiado el rubio.

La señora Tucker termino de limpiar sus lágrimas.

- No te preocupes... él está bien, solo necesita descansar...- se quedo unos segundos en silencio- su padre está en camino, mejor deberías irte- le dijo con el mejor tacto posible.

**Fin Flash Back**

Suspiro, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando y por su culpa... quizá... si se hubiera detenido a escuchar razones Craig no estaría así.

Detuvo sus andadas al verse enfrente de la preparatoria, la cual observo con aburrimiento. Aunque noto un detalle, ya no había policías...

Entro sin más, deseando no hallarse con cierta persona...

- Tweek- lo llamaron a mitad de pasillo. El rubio tembló ligeramente y se dio vuelto de forma tétrica como si un asesino en serio estuviera detrás de él.

Grande fue su alivio al hallarse a su amigo Kevin Stoley, quien lo veía preocupado para después su expresión ser pasada a sorpresa.

- ¿Estás bien?- pregunto acercándose- Token nos dijo que ayer desapareciste junto con Craig.

En ese momento su expresión de alivio cambio a una de pena con solo recordar el beso de "el amigo del amigo" y "la novia".

Sin más, se dio media vuelta y camino lejos de ahí, dejando a Stoley con la duda de por qué el rubio tenía heridas en el rostro.

Ese día se perdería las clases.

-o-o-o-o-

El techo de la escuela, descubierto y con un enrejado para evitar posibles desastres.

Ese día estaba despejado, sin rastro de nieve y con aire fresco, realmente cómodo para un pueblito comúnmente habitado por el frio.

Tweek detuvo su andar al ver en una esquena una mancha turquesa, se acerco más para poder ver mejor, pero la voz de "la mancha" le resalto quien era.

- Tweek- llamo la persona, agitando su mano en señal de saludo.

- Butters...- susurro Tweek acercándose al rubio más bajo y sentándose a su lado. Stoch era una de esas personas con la que te sentías cómodo sin importar la situación.

- Los chismes corren por la escuela como...

- Pan caliente- completo la frase el de ojos verdes viendo con algo de tristeza al de ojos grises.

Parecidos a los de Craig... aunque los del azabache eran más oscuros, casi negros y mucho más hermosos.

Hubo unos segundos de silencio en lo que los dos no dijeron nada.

De la nada, Butters coge su maleta y rebusca algo en ella. Y ahí Tweek se da cuenta de un detalle.

- ¿Por qué ¡ngn! no estás en clase?- le pregunto el chico paranoico.

El rubio más bajo paro su función y miro al rubio mal alto con una dulce sonrisa.

- ¿Y por que tu no?- contra pregunto.

El de ojos verdes callo, era una buena pregunta.

- ¡Lo encontré!- decía el rubio sacando de su bolso una botella de...

Vodka

- ¡GAH!- se alarmo Tweek ¿Que mierda hacia Leopold con alcohol en la escuela?

Butters, sabiendo el por qué de la reacción de Tweek, rio.

- Procuro tomarlo en la parte trasera de la escuela, pero temía que de la nada esos policías aparecieran, así que vine aquí- movió suavemente la botella- no te preocupes, no me lo tomo de una, a veces ni tomo; una botella me procura durar unas... dos semanas.

- ¿Por qué...?

- A veces necesito un escape...- la sonrisa de Butters disminuyo un poco- ¿deseas?- dijo, alzando levemente la botella.

-o-o-o-o-

Su garganta empezó a arder por el contacto con el líquido, aunque solo vaya dos sorbos. Alejo la botella de sus labios e hizo una mueca amarga, entregándole la bebida a Butters y escuchando sus tragos.

- ¿Cómo puedes aguantar el ardor?- pregunto con un pequeño tic en el ojo izquierdo.

- Costumbre- se encogió de hombros- ¿Y...?

- ¿Y qué?

- Yo sé que no has venido aquí a dormir o algo parecido Tweek, no es tu estilo.

El rubio más alto entendió a lo que se refería su amigo y bajo la mirada, algo dudoso.

- Es Craig... ¿no?- el rubio más bajo lo miro de reojo, cerrando la botella.

Tweek asintió.

- No sé que pasara ahora... sus padres parecen ya haberse tranquilizado, pero ayer...- callo al instante, no quería divulgar algo que hará ver mal a Craig.

- ¿Te parezco la clase de persona que destruiría a otro con chismes?- pregunto divertido Butters, guardando la botella en su bolsa.

- Esta bien... ayer lo vi besándose con Token- Leopold se sorprendió por la confesión, pero Tweek continuo- bueno, no es que el correspondiera, solo ¡AHG! se que se estaban besando y yo corrí y él me siguió... al final unos imbéciles ¡ngn! quisieron golpearme, me golpearon y yo no podía contra ellos ¡Gah! Craig me ayudo y el quedo mal...

- Tweek...- el ojigris lo miro triste, no sabía que su amigo pasaba por tanto- ¿sabes que paso con el beso?

- ...

Butters suspiro.

- Soy novio de Kenny- admitió el rubio más bajo con la mejillas roja.

A Tweek le dio un respingón.

- Tu sabes la fama que se trae ¿verdad?- el rubio más alto asintió- para serte sincero... desconfió, y mucho, pero... en una relación la desconfianza siempre existe y se tiene que ocultar o no tendrá futuro.

- Pero con Kenny no hay tantos ¡Gah! problemas, después de todo, tus padres no lo saben...

- Pero no se los puedo ocultar por siempre- le interrumpió Butters- Kenny me dijo... para decirle a mis padres de lo nuestro.

Tweek abrió los ojos algo sorprendido.

- Yo decidí que mejor no, no aun. Mis padres no son homofóbicos, no olvidemos que mi papá tuvo sus aventuras bisexuales, pero... son algo críticos- bajo la mirada.

- Lo ¡ngn! siento por ti- le puso una mano en el hombro.

- Oh no, yo los amo mucho por más estrictos que sean, pero no pienso darme por vencido, en el momento en que se los diga, resistiré y no dejare que me separen de Kenny porque lo amo y mucho. Yo conozco a mis padres, por eso se como reaccionaran- le sonrio- ahora lo que a mí me preocupa es como reaccionaran los de Kenny.

El rubio paranoico lo miro extrañado.

Los padres de McCormick, a simple vista, eran un desastre. No tenia de que preocuparse ¿verdad?

- Para los ojos de todos y míos, ellos son totalmente ignorantes de Kenny e incluso el mismo me lo dijo. Pero no los conozco en nada, no puedo sacar conclusiones tan rápido, en especial en un tema tan delicado como es una relación "prohibida". Ellos pueden dar una imagen, pero en realidad son desconocidos.

Y ese comentario dejo a Tweek con mucho que pensar.

¡Dios! era tan cierto y en su caso lo padres de Craig eran unos desconocidos para él, aunque eso no justifique el comportamiento del señor Tucker... Tweek no los conocía y tampoco sabía el por que Craig reacciono así cuando todo "le vale madres".

Ambos jóvenes escucharon el eco de la campana sonar, dando paso al receso antes de la siguiente clase.

- Gracias Butters- susurro Tweek.

El mencionado iba a decir algo, pero se vio aprisionado por los brazos de su amigo en un abrazo.

Sin más Tweek se levanto y salió de ahí corriendo mientras Butters lo miraba con una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

- No puedo creer que Craig este lastimado- dijo Clyde de forma preocupada.

Regresaban de hablar con Rubí.

- Y Tweek por ninguna parte...

- ¿Me buscaban?- pregunto una voz de manera seria.

A Kevin le dio un respingón y volteo para hallarse con Tweek.

Token y Clyde también voltearon.

Mirada oscura y verdosa se hallaron.

- Tweek...- intento hablar Token, pero solo logro desviar la mirada, aun se sentía culpable.

- No fue tu culpa- dijo el rubio de manera tranquila caminando del lado contrario hacia donde sus amigos veían.

El afroamericano abrió sus ojos sorprendido y vio al rubio alejarse.

- Voy donde Craig- se detuvo unos momentos y miro a sus tres amigos de reojo- ¿Vienen?- pregunto.

Clyde miro a los más altos con una mirada de suplica, al igual que Token, el castaño también se sentía culpable.

- Si...- susurro Kevin acercándose a Tweek seguido de Token y Clyde.

Y así los cuatro salieron de las instalaciones educativas antes de tiempo.

-Fin CAP 10 -

* * *

><p>Ahora una pregunta :333 En el capi 12 o quiza 11, haga una escena... romanticona... ¿o lemmon? bueno, ¿quieren una escena Twaig? o si no nada, ya que por obvias razones nuestro lino pelinegro no puede hacer tanta accion XDXD<p>

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :333

Gracias por leer y espero que les gustara :3

Nos leemos ;3


	11. Chapter 11

Perdonen la demora! No tengo perdon de nadie! TTWTT

Lo unico que dire es que el Twaig sera en el siguiente capi :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece

* * *

><p>Capitulo 11<p>

Los nervios lo mataban y no era para menos. Si uno esta al frente de la casa donde menos lo quieren ver es normal que no se acerque a ella ¿no?

Los cuatro adolescentes veían la puerta de la residencia Tucker con algo de inseguridad, en especial por Tweek.

El rubio noto las expresiones de preocupación de Token y Kevin, asi que decide hablar.

- ¡Gah! Chicos, no se preoc…- pero detiene lo que iba a decir cuando escucha un toque en la puerta.

Clyde había tocado.

- ¡Gah!- y sin mas, Tweek se esconde detrás de Kevin.

No es que no estuviera decidido a entrar, pero no le agradaba la idea de hallarse a Thomas Tucker y ahí va Clyde y vuelve a tocar.

Hubieron unos segundos donde ningún ruido se oía de la casa, pero descartan la idea de que no halla nadie cuando se oye la puerta siendo abierta y la figura de Beatriz Tucker hace aparición al frente de los muchachos.

- Chicos…- la mujer los mira con duda- ¿no deberian estar en clases?- pregunto, viendo fijamente a Tweek el cual salio detrás de Kevin, no se dejaria intimidar fácilmente.

- Decidimos saltarnoslas, queriamos ver a Craig- explico con tranquilidad el afro americano.

- … Estas bien- la mujer sonrio suavemente- pasen- se hizo a un lado para que puedan ingresar.

Todos entraron sin dudarlo, no siquiera Tweek, pero se preguntaba si la señora Tucker le diria algo.

Al cerrarse la puerta la mujer rubia hace un ademan con la mano para que los amigos de su hijo tomen asiento en el sofá.

- Señora, ¿Cómo esta Craig?- pregunto Kevin igual de angustiado que todos.

La mujer los miro unos momentos para después suspirar con alivio.

- Gracias al cielo esta bien, mañana ya podra asistir al colegio- todos sonrieron aliviados- niños ¿Me harian un favor?

- Lo que desee señora- hablo siempre tan maduro Token.

- Pensaba ir al centro comercial a hacer unas compras, pero mi esposo vendrá en una hora y Rubí esta en la escuela, me preocupaba dejar a Craig solo tanto tiempo ya que voy a demorar…- fue interrumpida no de forma tosca.

- Lo cuidaremos, no se preocupe- sonrio Clyde con esa energia que siempre emanaba.

- Muchas gracias- la mujer les sonrio a los cinco con mucha alegria, era bueno que Craig tuviera amigos tan considerados- en ese caso creo que sera mejor que me valla.

Y sin mas recogió la cartera y abrigo de la sala y salio por la puerta, aunque antes de cerrarla vio de reojo a cierto rubio del grupo. No podia evitar sentir algo de enojo, por ese chico su hijo había sido lastimado, y el motivo por el cual no lo bota de su casa o lo trata mal es por que sabe que Tweek no tuvo la culpa.

-o-o-o-o-

Habian pasado unos minutos desde que la mujer se habia ido. Clyde se trajo su sándwich del almuerzo y lo devoraba en la sala, Kevin trataba de quitarle un poco y Tweek miraba con atención el juego ridiculo, pero gracioso de esos dos.

Y Token solo miraba todo sin conversar nada, no se sentia aun del todo comodo estando cerca de Tweek, por mas que este le dijo que no era su culpa, esta seguia presente.

El rubio nota eso y lo mira atentamente.

- Pensaba ¡ngn! ir a hablar con Craig, el debe estar descansando- le hablo con tranquilidad- pero mejor ve tu primero.

El afro americano abrio los ojos sorprendido y se puso algo nervioso, nada común en el.

- ¿Estas seguro?- pregunto.

Clyde y Kevin dejaron sus asuntos de lado y se quedaron viendo la conversación. Clyde no pudo evitar tragar duro.

Tweek solo asintió.

Hubo unos segundos de incomodo silencio hasta que el castaño hablo.

- Creo que Tweek tiene razon- le conrio Clyde con suavidad, solo queria que todo se resolviera.

Black lo miro atentamente y asintió lentamente levantandose del sofa donde se hallaba sentado y subio las escaleras.

-o-o-o-o-

La puerta de la habitación se abrio y se vio ingresar al mas alto del grupo, cerrando la puerta suavemente.

- Craig…- susurro jalando una silla y poniéndola al lado de la cama, sentándose, mientras observaba al pelinegro despertar.

El rostro de Craig presentaba un moretón en el ojo y la mejilla algo roja. Token frunció el seño ante eso.

- ¿Tweek…?- pregunto Craig aun de manera adormilada.

El afro americano sonrio triste ante ello.

Tweek siempre seria el primero para Craig, pero no le molesto.

- No… soy Token- ante esa declaración el chico que estaba acostado se despertó totalmente y se sentó de forma apurada, apoyando su espalda en la cabecera de la cama y observándolo con el seño fruncido. Pero esa expresión paso a una de dolor ya que sintio su cuerpo doler un poco por el movimiento.

- Ten cuidado…- fue interrumpido.

- ¿Qué quieres aqui?- le pregunto el moreno con sequedad.

- Vine a verte, igual que todos- le respondió el de piel oscura con la paciencia que siempre mostraba.

- ¿Dónde esta Tweek?

- Esta abajo con Clyde y Kevin, se encuentra bien.

- …- lo observo un momento- quiero hablar con él.

- Antes queria hablar contigo.

- Crei decirte que no me interesa, quiero hablar con Tweek- Craig frunce mas el seño, pero su expresión cambia a una de sorpresa al ver al afro americano mirarlo con reproche.

- Si Craig, como si hubiera sido mi intención hacer que Tweek viera el beso, también que los apaleara unos ladrones o que se yo- hablo con sarcasmo y voz profunda, Token.

La habitación quedo sumergida en silencio y Craig bajo la mirada, sintiendose avergonzado.

Era cierto, Token no tiene la culpa de lo que paso… su pelea con Tweek no había iniciado por eso, si no por que Craig metió la pata.

- Yo… Token, perdón- termino suspirando.

- No hay problema…- le sonrío suavemente- Craig… con respecto a lo que paso…

- ¿Iba enserio?- pregunto con tranquilidad el mas bajo- digo, la confesión ¿era enserio?

- Claro que si… en verdad lo lamento, mis actos impulsivos fueron de gran confusión…- detiene lo que dice al ver que Craig levanta su mano y la posa al frente de su rostro, en señal de alto.

- No tienes por que disculparte, si te hubiera oido desde un inicio nada hubiera pasado.

- Es como si cada uno sintiese culpa por algo, creo que el unico que no se siente culpable por lo ocurrido es Kevin.

- Hay que ser sinceros, Kevin estuvo como ausente en la situación.

Ambos rieron ante eso.

- Perdóname, pero… yo no siento lo mismo- la sonrisa se borraron de ambos rostros- eres atractivo, si, también inteligente y buen tipo, pero no… yo amo a Tweek.

- Lo se, desde un inicio lo sabia e hice lo que hice sabiendo que no seria aceptado- Token se levanto de su asiento- pero no podía seguir ocultándolo, todo caso debe ser cerrado y acabas de hacerlo ahora- le sonrío triste y se dio vuelta para irse, pero lo detienen de la manga.

- Token… fuimos amigos desde la infancia, no quiero perder una amistad como la tuya, se que es egoísta, pero no quisiera que te alejaras- la expresión de Craig se volvió una triste- prométeme que seguirá todo como antes ¿si?

Craig esperaba cualquier tipo de respuesta, sea afirmativa o negativa, sabia que Token apreciaba mucho esa amistad, pero también sabia que podría sentirse incomodo de verlo interesado por otra persona que no era el. Aunque fuese un amor pasajero, aun asi llegaba a ser doloroso.

Pero abrió lo ojos, sorprendido, al sentir los fuerte brazos del afro americano rodearlo en un abrazo.

Token atrajo mas hacia el a Craig, teniendo cuidado y con delicadeza. Era tan pequeño… por que para Token Craig era pequeño y hasta delicado, en especial en una condicion asi.

Craig correspondió con una sonrisa suave. Sabiendo que eso fue un si y que el afro americano cumpliría la promesa recién hecha ya que Token no quería alejarse de sus amigos, aunque el "me gustas" no halla sido correspondido…

No dejarían de ser amigos.

-Fin cap 11-

* * *

><p>Ahora sin mas, me voy al dentista.<p>

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :3

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos X3


	12. Chapter 12

Hola gente! me extrañaron ¿no? ... *se escuchan los grillos* OK! Aquie esta el nuevo capi... y creo que no es muy bueno TTWTT tampoco tube tiempo para corregir los herrores (horrores) ortograficos, perdon u.u

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Advertencia: lemmon bien mierdoso...

Aqui esta :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 12<p>

- Bien Craig, le dire a Tweek que suba- dijo el afro americano con una pequeña sonrisa mientras abria la puerta de la habitación.

Craig asintió con la cabeza con su siempre mirada neutral.

Y sin mas salio de ahí.

-o-o-o-o-

- Y eso paso…- termino de hablar el castaño con una sonrisa nerviosa, mientras Tweek lo miraba de forma seria y Kevion no sabia en donde meterse… el asiatico sentia que no pintaba en nada ahí, pero mejor se quedaba para asegurarse que Tweek no mate a Clyde.

- …- el rubio suaviso la mirada y al final suspiro- de algun modo… no me sorprende viniendo de ti, aunque ¡ngn! si de Token, pero me anima en algo que no halla sido intención de los dos joderlo todo.

Hubo unos momentos de silencio después de la confecion de Clyde con respecto a Token y Craig, hasta que oyeron unos pasos bajar de las escaleras.

Los tres adolecentes llevaron su vista a la persona que bajaba, hallandose con Token.

Kevin abrio la boca levemente para hablar, pero Tweek se adelanto.

- ¿Ya puedo ¡ngn! subir?- pregunto con tranquilidad el rubio de ojos verdes mientras se levantava del sillon.

Token asintió con la cabeza, sentandose.

-o-o-o-o-

Miraba por la ventana con cierto aburrimiento, esperando a que su novio subiese, aunque aun dudaba si lo seguia viendo… por mas que su pelea no halla sido muy fuerte, las circunstancias de ellas fueron muy complicadas.

- Craig ¡ngn!- la puerta se abrio a medias y por ahí se asomo un rubio tembloroso, estaba nervioso.

El moreno, aun sin voltear a ver, sonrio suavemente por un segundo, después de regresar a su siempre expresión neutral. Miro hacia la puerta hallandose con la persona que sospecho.

- Hola Tweek…- hablo suavemente mientras hacia un ademan de que pasara.

Tweek obedecio y entro lentamente, cerrando la puerta tras el y quedandose parado al lado de la cama.

- Hola…- saludo con la mirada hacha.

- Yo…

- …

- …

- ¡Lo siento!- hablaron al mismo tiempo después de un silencio incomodo. Despues de ello, solo se miraron con las mejillas rojas por lo ocurrido.

- Craig… yo lo lamento ¡gah! por lo ocurrido, nunca quize hablar asi de tu papá, estaba molesto y después con lo de Token… no debi haber desconfiado de ti, si no, no estarias herido…

- Tweek, no tienes de que disculparte, soy yo el que tiene que hacerlo, he sido un idiota…- lo miro arrepentido- en serio lo siento…

El rubio se sento en la cama, a un lado de Craig, el pelinegro se volvio a recostar, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante eso.

- Supongo que no conozco del todo a tu padre, no sabia como era, pero tienes que aceptar que ese dia no ¡gah! me dio una buena imagen.

- Lo se, por eso me disculpo… y con respecto a lo de Token...

- Craig… Clyde ya me conto todo y por parte no me agrado que Token te besara ¡ngn! pero no lo hizo con malas intenciones- el rubio sonrio levemente al igual que Craig.

Despues esa sonrisa se volvio una risa de parte del rubio.

- ¿Que?- dijo Craig casi contagiandose de la risa de su acompañante.

- Es solo ¡agh! que… fue tan facil… y todo parecia ser un mundo…- sonrio algo nervioso- me alegra que todo se resolviera… Por qué se resolvió ¿no?

Craig mantuvo su sonrisa, moviendo su debil mano levemente para que Tweek se acercara mas a él. El mas bajo se agacho al frente de Craig, el cual, al tenerlo cerca, lo sostuvo con suavidad de las mejillas y lo atrajo, besando sus labios con suavidad.

Tweek abrio sus ojos, sorprendido por la accion, pero después correspondio, de un modo apasionado, apoyando sus manos en la cama, a cada lado de Craig y posicionándose encima de él.

- Me duele todo el cuerpo- se quejo levemente Craig, removiendose un poco.

- No te preocupes…- el mas bajo sonrio con una pisca de perversión- solo necesitaras las caderas- termino de decir con el rostro algo sonrojado.

Al mas alto se le colorearon por completo las mejillas.

-o-o-o-o-

- Esto… ire a la cocina por algo que tomar… otra vez- y sin esperar mas Kevin se levanto y huyo de ahí, dejando solos a Token y Clyde.

Clyde observaba con una cara de WTF a su amigo asiatico irse y Token solo suspiro. Despues de ello, los dos se quedaron en silencio.

Hasta que Clyde decidio romperlo.

- Token…

- No se…- le interrumpio de forma no grosera el afro americano, viendolo con algo de culpa.

El castaño lo observo de forma apenada, sintiendo sus aojos arder y un nudo en la garganta.

- Clyde…

- Entiendo- se esforzo por que su voz no se oyese forzada, pero no lo logro- no te preocupes.

- Clyde… yo… acabo de terminar todo este tema con Craig… y creeme que no me molestaria intentar, pero ¿intentarlo contigo? Tu te mereces algo mejor- hablo Token mientras pasaba el pulgar por la mejillas del castaño y limpiaba una lagrima que se escapo. Ni cuenta se habia dado que habia empezado a llorar.

- Token… yo soy… igual de imperfecto que todos, incluso peor- el holandes sostuvo con suavidad la mano del mayor- te quiero, y si al menos aprecias este hecho… te pido por favor, que des una oportunidad… para que esto funcione- mas lagrimas se escaparon de sus ojos y empezo a sollozar.

- Yo…- dudo un poco, pero al ver eso… sintio su corazon oprimirse- Clyde, no se si esto es correcto.

- Te prometo que no te arrepentiras- continuo insistiendo el menor, tratando de detener las lagrimas.

- Se que no me arrepentire, esta bien- sonrio, sintiendose algo culpable por lo ocurrido, pero a la vez se sintio feliz por intentar dejar atrás todo el asunto.

De pronto una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro lloroso del castaño y se lanzo a abrazar al mas alto por el cuello y este lo abrazo por la cintura.

Y todo esto lo vio Kevin desde la cocina, con una sonrisa.

-o-o-o-o-

- T-Tweek ¡ngn!- gimio el pelinegro al sentir mas embestidas de parte de Tweek, lleno de placer- te amo…

- Yo tambien…- le dijo el rubio mientras seguia embistiendo y acariciando el cuerpo de Craig con delicadeza, tenia miedo de lastimarlo.

La blanca piel de Craig llebaba marcas moradas y rojas, los golpes habian sido duros y eso lleno de rabia a Tweek, pero al volver a ser besado por Craig, esa rabia se volvio cariño.

Al igual que la piel de Craig, Tweek tenia moretones en su cremosa piel, aunque no a tanta gravedad como el moreno y eso hizo que el mas alto se sintiese aliviado.

Ambos sintieron que el orgasmo llegarian, gimiendo al sentirse venir. El rubio dentro de Craig y el mayor en el abdomen del mas bajo. Tweek salio de Craig y se recosto a su lado, mientras respiraba entrecortadamente con una sonrisa en los labios igual que Craig.

El pelinegro llevo su debil mano a las sabanas y los cubrio a ambos y Tweek abrazo a Craig con cariño y delicadeza.

- ¿Cuanto ha pasado?- pregunto de curioso el rubio.

El pelinegro llevo su vista al reloj y ahí se veia que habia pasado unos cuarenta minutos.

- Cuarenta minutos- Craig beso sus labios con cariño y Tweek correspondio.

- Te amo.

- Te amo.

- Fin cap 12-

* * *

><p>Si, lo se... cortito... TTWTT<p>

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas suke en South Park :3

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos :3


	13. Chapter 13

Esta vez subo el capi hoy :3333

Ahora estamos entrando al la parte final del fic… no estoy segura cuantos seran… uno capis mas y se termina TTWTT

Y perdon si este capitulo esta MUY corto, pero es como un puente… ustedes entienden :DDD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt :3

* * *

><p>Capitulo 13<p>

Una semana ya ha pasado desde la pelea en aquel callejón. Las heridas de Craig estan sanando al igual que las de Tweek; Token y Clyde estan empezando a llevar bien su relacion, por mas que muchos en esa clase (hasta sus amigos) creyeron que a los dias terminarian, paso poco tiempo y son felices.

Con respecto a la relacion de Craig y Tweek, esta ha ido un poco mejor, aunque el rubio no puede acercarse a la casa del mayor menos de un metro ya que todavía mantenian sus encuentros en secreto. Los padres de ambos ya no tocan el tema en lo absoluto, lo cual hace sentir incomodo a Craig y Tweek (en especial Craig).

Y si de los "robos" (o asi informo la policia) hablamos, pues tampoco ha habido ataques, lo oficiales creen que ya pudieron haber abandonado el pueblo, aun asi solo redujeron la seguridad un 40% (ya no cuidan la escuela).

Pero ya todo parece haberse calmado…

- ¡Gah! en tres dias es nuestro aniversario- hablo de la nada el rubio sorbiendo de su café.

Todos llevaron su vista al mas bajo del grupo, algo sorprendido por la reciente afirmación, hasta que a Craig le funciono el cerebro.

- ¡Tienes razon!- Craig se alarmo un poco- con todo lo que ocurrio se me habia olvidado- lo ultimo lo dijo mas calmado.

- Yo acabo de ¡ngn! recordar- Tweek se acomodo mas en el asiento de aquella cafeteria escolar.

- ¿Qué tienen planeado?- pregunto Kevin.

- …

- …

- No se les ocurre nada ¿no?- pregunto el afro americano y Clyde rio por lo bajo.

- Quiza… algo simple…- sugirió Craig con una mano en su barbilla de forma pensativa.

- Eso me agrada- apoyo Tweek- asi nos podriamos evitar posibles futuros ¡gah! problemas…

Problemas… esa es la palabra clave.

* * *

><p>Lo dije, CORTO! TTWTT<p>

Espero que le halla gustado =7=

Reviwes? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :3


	14. Chapter 14

Hola! Otra vez yo con este fic al cual le he ganado mucho cariño, pero siento que no me slaio del todo bien D:

Bueno, dejemos mis momentos emos para despues XDXD

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

Aqui esta :333

* * *

><p>Capitulo 14:<p>

- Entonces…- hablo Craig con calma- ¿en eso quedamos?- pregunto a su novio.

Tweek lo observo unos segundos y luego asintió con una sonrisa. Ambos salian de la seccion preparatoria y se dirigian a la secundaria. En busca de la hermana menor del mayor.

Caminaron unos pasos hasta hallarse con quien buscaban.

- Ruby…- llamo el moreno, acercandose a su hermana.

La peliroja observo a su hermano con una sonrisa y vio de reojo a su amiga, Karen McCormick.

- Hoy no voy a casa, Craig- le aviso a su hermano- dormire en casa de Karen ya que tenemos que completar un proyecto para mañana- termino de explicar la menor, mientras su amiga se acercaba a ella.

- Hola- saludo con simplesa la castaña.

- ¿Mamá sabe?- pregunto Craig.

Ruby asintió y sin esperar a que su hermano dijese algo mas, se fue, llevando de la mano a su amiga quien se despidio con un gesto de los dos mayores.

- …

- …

- Wao! Craig ¡Ngn! puedo ver tu autoridad- se burlo el mas bajo.

- Callate- le dijo el mayor, medio en broma, medio indignado.

Despues de una risa suave de Tweek, los dos salieron de la secundaria, para dirigirse a sus hogares.

- Tweek…

- ¿Pasa algo Craig?- pregunto el menor.

- …

- ¿Craig?

- Te amo- solto de la nada, besando los labios de un Tweek, el cual fue sorprendido, pero correspondio al rato.

- Craig…- hablo Tweek al separarse- ¿estas bien?- pregunto el rubio, su novio se veia algo preocupado.

- Si… es solo… no estoy seguro, pero siento que algo va a salir mal el sabado- le dijo, preocupado.

- Eso ¡ngn! no lo sabemos, nos encargaremos de que nada salga mal- le sonrio- aparte, es solo un dia en la plaza.

El sabado era su aniversario y los dos habian acordado tener una cita en la plaza de South Park, algo simple, pero la idea era esa y estar los dos juntos.

- Tienes razon.

-o-o-o-o-

Era ya de atardecer y Cerca de la casa Tucker, acultos entre las calles, se hallaban unas personas espiando la casa.

- Maldicion, nadie a salido o entrado de ahí- hablo con amargura un tipo alto, viendo con cansancio hacia la casa.

- Ese maldito- susurro Jack, viendo la casa del oficial de policia, Thomas Tucker.

Pero abrio los ojos, sorprendido, al ver a un chico moreno acercarse a la puerta de la casa. Hizo un ademan con la mano para que las otras tres personas se callaran y atendieran, eso hicieron.

El chico pelinegro saco su llave del bolsillo y se adentra a la casa, cerrando la puerta detrás de si.

- ¿Quién es ese mocoso?- pregunto unos de los hombres.

- No lo se…- contesto otro.

- Yo creo saberlo- hablo con cautela Jack- es el mocoso de la otra vez- apreto sus dientes con solo recordar lo ocurrido en el callejón aquel dia.

Pero solo sonrio con ironia.

- Parece ser que el niño es hijo del oficial Tucker- se burlo- es un dato interesante.

Hizo un movimiento con la cabeza para que sus compañeros entendieran que era hora de irse.

- Vamos- hablo con amargura- tenemos que idear el robo.

Empezaron a caminar lejos de ahí, lo cual no era muy difícil ya que no llevaban sus pañoletas verdes atadas al brazo, podian pasar desapercibidos.

- Ese oficial me las pagara.

* * *

><p>¿Por que Jack tiene deseos de venganza?<p>

¿Craig corre peligro?

¿Que pasara?

Espero que les halla gustado.

Review? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park :333

Gracias por leer ;3

Nos leemos X3


	15. Chapter 15

Otra vez yo para atormentarlos :333

Este capitulo es un poco mas largo que el resto, no que es largo, solo... mas largo que los otros dos anteriores.

Tsubaki: Crees...

Sakuya: Callate... tu que tanto haces aqui? crei que ya me habia desecho de ti cofcofoquekaorutehabiallevad oaunacitacofcof.

Tsubaki: Callate tu! *rojo hasta las orejas* y no estube aqui por tu pereza por escribir TODO lo que te decia, que ultimamente me ignoras mucho y eso te esta trayendo problemas.

Sakuya: *Le saca el dedo del medio* supongo que no me hara nada de daño hacerte caso de vez en cuando.

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

Bien! Aqui esta el capitulo :333

* * *

><p>Capitulo 15:<p>

El viernes habia pasado con normalidad en South Park, nada fuera de lo comun. Aunque claro, era South Park, no todo era normal a los ojos de personas que no fueran pertenecientes a aquel pueblito montañes, pero saliendo de temas triviales. Ya llego el sabado.

Y como habian dicho anteriormente, Tweek y Craig festejan su aniversario en la plaza de South Park.

- ¡Gah! Craig- llamo alarmado el rubio, con su tic- ¡¿Qué pasa si mis papas se dan cuenta que vine a un caffe que no es el suyo?! ¡Me desheredaran!- se jalo el cabello con nervios.

Craig sonrio levemente y acerco sus manos por encima de la mesa de aquel caffe, sosteniendo con suavidad las manos de Tweek para que dejara de jalonearse sus rubios cabellos.

- Tranquilo Tweek- le dijo con calma, logrando tranquilizarlo- hablando de tus padres… ¿como estan?- pregunto algo incomodo.

El mas bajo lo miro unos segundos para luego tomar su taza de café y beber un poco de ese delicioso nectar.

- Estan tranquilos, es como si no supieran de nuestra relacion, y por parte ¡ngn! me alegra, no es mucha presion- dijo con una sonrisa.

- Bien- sonrio con suavidad el moreno, sostuvo el asa de su taza de café con la mano izquierda, levantando con algo de incomodidad su taza. Incomodidad que Tweek noto.

- ¿Craig?- pregunto- ¿Estas bien?

- ¿Si?- el mas alto salio de golpe de sus pensamientos- Si…- contesto mas calmado.

- ¿Sucede algo?- volvio a preguntar.

- Ya te dije que si…

Tweek alzo una ceja con expresión de "ni tu te la crees" y Craig suspiro.

- Es que… mi papá últimamente esta fuera de casa, y eso me preocupa…

- …- el rubio no supo como continuar asi que atino por tratar de crear un tema proveniente de ese- ¿no te ha dicho nada de lo nuestro?

Craig nego con la cabeza.

- Es como si no le importara, o como si hubiese peores cosas de las cuales preocuparse- hablo con algo de duda en su voz.

El mas bajo lo observo unos segundos, de nuevo sin saber como continuar. Sostuvo su taza con ambas manos y absorbió todo el café que habia ahí.

- Mejor cambiemos ¡gah! de tema- hablo.

- Me parece bien- hablo Craig ya mas calmado.

-o-o-o-o-

- Oficial Tucker- hablo el mismo joven que siempre le pasaba los informes- hubo un problema.

Thomas dejo de lado otros informes, dejandolos en su escritorio, y llevo su vista al mas bajo.

- ¿Qué sucede?- pregunto con cautela.

- Un civil llamo, informando que vio a una persona sospechosa.

- ¿En que sentido?

- Tenia un arma.

El pelinaranja agudizo la mirada.

- ¿Donde?- pregunto, poniendose de pie.

- En la plaza…

-o-o-o-o-

Ambos adolescentes caminaban cerca de distintas tiendas dentro de la plaza de South Park, ya habian terminado de comer en el caffe y ahora utilizaban el tiempo de sobra para hablar de cualquier trivialidad.

- ¿Y como saliste de casa?- pregunto Craig.

- Fue muy simple- el mas bajo rio levemente- solo les dije que saldria ¡ngn! ellos preguntaron donde y les respondi que a la plaza.

- Tus papas siempre tan simplistas- el mas alto tambien rio.

- ¿Y tu?- pregunto Tweek.

- Mi mamá estaba acupada y le dije a mi hermana que me encubriera con la excusa de una tarea, no es que no confie en mi madre, pero rpefiero evitarme charlas incomodas.

- ¿Y tu ¡ngn! papá?- el rubio lo miro con duda.

- El no esta, creo que fue a la estacion de policia, como dije, esta muy ido- suspiro el mas alto.

Tweek lo observo con atención, aunque la gente crea que Craig no muestra emociones y solo saca el dedo del medio… el rubio lo conocia bien, sabia los pequeños detalles que demostraban a un Craig furioso (el mas comun) uno triste, alegre o asustado. Y sabia que este Craig era una mezcla entre triste y preocupado.

El mas bajo se acerco al moreno y unio sus labios en un suave beso, mientras lo rodeaba del cuello. Cuando la sopresa de Craig paso, correspondio sosteniendolo con suavidad de la cintura.

Al separarse ambos se sonrieron, como la primera ves que se besaron después de haber sido descubiertos.

Pero no todo puede ser color de rosa…

Cuando menos cuenta se dieron, una persona empujo a Craig dentro del establecimiento que estaba justo a su lado, botandolo al suelo de aquel banco. La gente del lugar reacciono ante la accion, viendo sorprendidos, al igual que Tweek, con la unica diferencia de que el rubio no espero mas y fue directo hacia Craig, tratando de ayudarlo.

Una exclamación de miedo de parte de toda las personas dentro de ese lugar los hizo darse cuenta de lo que ocurria.

El encapuchado que habia empujado a Craig saco un arma de su bolsillo y apunto la pistola a la cabeza del moreno, quien recien se habia levantado y miraba sorprendido y asustado.

- Hola…- susurro la persona quitandose la capucha- ¿me recuerda?- sonrio burlon y malicioso.

Craig y Tweek sintieron que su corazon se paro al ver a Jack, mirandolos con odio, pero sin borrar esa sonrisa.

Los tres guardias rapidamente iban a sacar sus armas, pero no lo lograron al sentir unas armas en su nuca.

- No les recomendaria hacer eso- hablo con sequedad uno de los tipos- bajen sus armas- a los policias no le quedo nada mas que obedecer.

Una de las trabajadoras presiono un boton que estaba escondido debajo del escritorio, mandando una señal a la estacion de policia.

- ¡Bien!- hablo con un entusiasmo casi demente, Jack- ¡¿Acaso tengo que decir que esto es un asalto de mano de los Roheline?!

Ese dia enserio se volvio problemático…

- Fin cap 15-

* * *

><p>Eso si son problemas y las cosas se estan poniendo interesantes ¿no?<p>

Espero que les halla gustado.

¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :3

Nos leemos ;3


	16. Chapter 16

Hey! volvi con este fic :333 Este capitulo ya es un poco mas largo :D y es taaan... bueno, no es romantico, pero si interesante, y muy Family XD

¡AGRADESCO SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Sin mas que decir, ahi dejo el fic :333

* * *

><p>Capitulo 16: Secuestro.<p>

Estaba empezando a atardecer y un color naranja abarcaba parte del cielo. La plaza habia sido vaciada por los pocos oficiales que habia en un inicio, claro, a ecepcion del banco.

- Señor- llama un policia al oficial Tucker, quien habia llegado seguido de un patrulla de policias, muchos armados y protegidos.

- ¿Cuantos rehenes son?- pregunto, tratando de conservar la calma que en ese momento mostraba.

- Aun no tenemos numero exacto, pero sabemos que son mas de diez- hablo preocupado uno de los policias.

Thomas respiro lentamente y observo el establecimiento; las grandes ventanas que antes mostraban estaban cubiertas con aerosol negro, lo cual prohibia la visio de lo ocurrido en el interior, las puertas estaban cerradas y sabia que estaban armados. No podian hacer movimientos en falso o alguna persona adentro saldria perjudicada.

- ¿Cubrieron las puertas traseras?- pregunto el oficial a unos de los policias que habia venido en el grupo de patrullas.

- Si señor.

- ¿Que pasara si no hallamos otra forma de sacar a los rehenes?- pregunto el oficial joven que lo acompañaba en la estacion.

El pelinaranja suspiro.

- No nos quedara mas opcion que disparar, por eso hay que evacuarlos, pero ya... quiza con algo simple se pueda.

- ¿Alguna bomba lagrimogena?

Asintio.

- En ese momento podriamos aprovechar y sacar a los rehenes... y si tenemos suerte, atrapar a esos malditos de una vez- explico el señor Thomas mientras veia de reojo al negociador de la policia con un altavoz y hablando lo que siempre decian en una situacion como esa, sabia que algo como eso no iba a funcionar, pero debian intentar todo lo posible.

En ese instante su celular suena. El pelinaranja sostiene el aparato en manos y ni se molesta en ver quien lo llama, el no tiene a nadie agregado a su agenda.

- Ahora no puedo hablar...- ni se molesta en saludar, no tenia tiempo para hablar con nadie.

- **Que pena... crei que no te molestaria hablar conmigo**- hablo una juguetona voz del otro lado de la linea.

-o-o-o-o-

Dentro del banco las cosas no eran mejor. Todos los rehenes estaban asustados, los habian hecho sentarse en el piso y mantener silencio, apuntando a varios con sus armas y los cajeros y cajeras eran obligados a vaciar el dinero.

Jack se habia acercado a Craig y le quito su telefono a la fuerza, casi creandole un paro cardiaco a Tweek. Y ahora hablaba con Thomas Tucker.

- No les recomiendo hacer algo estupido- rio al telefono y luego observo a Craig, aun conservando una sonrisa macabra.

Los dos adolecente tambien habian sido obligados a sentarse y a no decir nada. Craig veia con el seño fruncido todo lo que ocurria, pero por dentro estaba espantado, eso daba a entender por que su expresion flaqueba entre mlesto y preocupado; Tweek temblaba mas que nunca y su expresion era de terror, aunque por momentos lograba dejar de temblar.

- **¿A que te refieres?**- se escucho la voz confusa al otro lado de la linea.

- No tienes idea de donde te llamo ¿verdad?- hablo molesto el castaño, despues hizo un ademan con las manos a uno de sus compañeros.

Tweek, Craig y los demas rehenes no entendieron a que iba eso, hasta que unos de los tipos se acerca por detras a Craig y de manera brusca lo agarra del brazo y lo levanta.

- ¡CRAIG!- Tweek trato de pararse, pero otro de los hombres armados lo golpeo en la espalda, haciendo que cayese de nuevo al piso.

Unos cuantos adultos del lugar empezaron a alarmarse, otros gritaban que "dejaran en paz al niño" y los que quedaban se mantenian callados; los guardia fueron parte del grupo que grito, pero ninguno fue oido.

- Habla con tu querido papi- gruño Jack y puso el telefono a lado de Craig.

El cuerpo del moreno temblo de pies a cabeza, trago duro y observo con la poca valentia que le quedaba a Jack, con el seño fruncido, indicandole que no diria nada.

El castaño mas alto frunce el seño ante eso y le da el telefono a la persona que habia traido a Craig anteriormente; este los ostiene, aun sin quitar el telefono de su antigua posicion y Jack mete la mano en el bolsilo de su park, con su mano libre sostiene el cabelo de Craig, provocando que suelte un grito de dolor, grito, que fue oido a travez de la linea.

Thomas abre sus ojos hasta no mas poder...

- ¡Craig!- hablo con desesperacion, haciendo que varios de los policias que estabn cerca, voltearan a verlo, alarmados. Ellos cabian que Craig Tucker era hijo mayor de su oficial, y no se esperaban nada bueno de la expresion de Thomas.

Jack saco de su bolsillo una pistola y el tipo que sostenia el telefono lo puso en altavoz.

El castaño pego la pistola al frente de Craig, apuntandolo. Tweek ahoga un grito y siente como si su corazon se detiene. Craig temblo aun mas que antes y trato de mantener un semblante duro, lo cual casi imposible, sentia que sus ojos le ardian y su garganta se cerraba, dando la imagen de unos ojos humedos. Sintio que otravez lo jalaban del cabello y trago duro.

- Pa-papá- tratamudeo y temblo de nuevo.

- **Hijo...**

- Lo siento- murmuro, aun sintiendo el nudo en su garganta.

- Hijo ¿estas bien? ¿estas herido?- cada palabra que decia Thomas salia con preocupacion y desesperacion y en ese momento los policias y demas oficiales presentes entendieron.

Entre los rehenes estaba el hijo del oficial Thomas Tucker.

- Si... estoy bien- respiraba entrecortadamente- Tweek esta... conmigo- eso ultimo lo susurro, queria que su papá tambien tomara en cuenta a su novio.

- ¡Bien! esto ya se volvio en una jodida charla familiar- Jack volvio a jalar del cabello a Craig, alejandolo del telefono y botandolo al piso.

- ¡Gah!- Tweek, sin importarle que unos tipos los estuvieran amenazando con armas- se levanto de forma rapida y corrio hacia Craig, ayudandolo a incorporarse.

- **Eres un maldito**- murmuro Thomas con enojo al oir la voz de Jack al otro lado.

- Ojo por ojo- susurro el castaño con rencor, cortando la llamada.

-o-o-o-o-

- Que aburrido eres Kenny- murmuro Ruby con puchero, viendo como su amiga, Karen McCormick, recogia su abrigo para salir de la casa Tucker.

- Vamos Ruby, ya anochecio y tengo que llevarme a Karen- hablo Kenny con un tic en la ceja, ¿Como se atreve esa enana pelirroja llamarlo aburrido? El era Kenny McCormick, el alma de las fiestas.

La castaña rio por lo bajo, le parecia gracioso esas clases de peleas.

En ese momento escuchan el sonido de algo cayendo en la sala, Ruby va extrañada, dejando a Kenny y Karen, quien terminaba de colocarse su abrigo.

Ambos hermanos no decian nada, hasta que escuchan un grito de sorpresa.

- ¡Mamá!- escucharon la voz de la pelñirroja y ambos se alarmaron, corriendo hacia la sala.

Abrieron los ojos como platos al ver a la señora Tucker en el suelo, desmayada.

- ¡¿Que paso?!- pegunto el mayo de los tres, mas para calmarse que para esperar una respuesta.

El rubio se acerco a la señora y con ayuda de la chica, la echaron en el sofa.

- Craig... Tweek...- murmura Ruby, sin quitar su vista de la pantalla.

Kenny la mira, extrañado y nota que Karen tambien veia la pantalla de televisor.

Ahi ponia la noticia de un robo y secuestro a mano armada en un banco en la plaza de South Park y daban el listado de los rehenes.

Craig Tucker y Tweek Tweak figuraban en aquella lista.

- Creo que sera mejor que nos quedemos- hablo en un hilillo de voz el rubio, viendo la expresion furiosa de Ruby Tucker.

Karen asintio, preocupada por su amiga.

-o-o-o-o-

- ¡Que conste que cuando se pongan acaramelado ire a la habitacion de Token a jugar videojuegos!- hablo Kevin Stoley medio en broma medio en serio a Clyde, quien estaba sentado en aquel sofa de tres con un tazon de palomitas en manos.

- Ya, ya- rio Clyde- ¿Ya hallaste la pelicula?- pregunto a su novio, quien seguia buscando entre un grupo de videos.

- Un momento- pide el afro americano.

- Que aburrido Kevin... ¿noticias?- se quejo el castaño con un puchero infantil.

- Hasta que Token halle la pelicula- explico el asiatico.

Token rie al igual que Clyde, quien comenzo a observar la pantalla del televisor, en ese momento, suelta el tazon de palomitas, por la impresion y Kevin observa la pantalla de aquel televisor de lujo, sorpendido.

- ¿Y ahora que pasa?- pregunto extrañado Token al ver la accion de su novio.

Se acerca la televisor y lo que ve lo deja sin palabras. Las noticias filmaban en vivo un robo de banco en manos de una banda callejera muy peligrosa, con rehenes y en la lista de rehenes figuraban sus dos mejores amigos.

- Maldicion...- susurro Stoley, viendo como los ojos de Clyde se humedecian y como Token seguia viendo la pantalla, preocupado.

Esa noche, estaba mas que claro, no verian una pelicula.

-Fin cap 16-

* * *

><p>Me dio penita Craig D: el siguiente capi ya se ve ¿Por que tanto rencor de parte de Jack?<p>

Espero que les halla gustado :333

Reviews? :333 Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos ;3


	17. Chapter 17

Perdon por la demora! No tengo excusa TTWTT

Les prometo que hare lo posible por subir el cap 18 esta semana :333

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

Sin mas, aqui el capi que lamento si no esta muy interesante...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 17:<p>

La casa Tweak estaba llena de un ambiente pesado. Los señores Tweak estaban viendo las noticias y el reportaje del secuestro a mano armada.

- Mi bebe…- murmuraba la señora Tweak entre sollozos mientras abrasaba a su esposo.

El hombre trataba de calmar a Miriam, pero el mismo estaba a punto de colapsar. El Richard observo el sillon de su sala y ahí vio algo que llamo su atención, con todo el cariño posible, aparto a su esposa despacio y camino hacia el objeto curioso que sobresalia entre las aberturas del sillon…

Un telefono celular. Y no cualquier telefono, era de Tweek.

De seguro se lo olvido.

El señor lo tomo en manos y lo primero que hizo fue buscar los contactos, quiza su hijo tenia el numero de la casa de Craig (al inicio penso en llamar a Craig, pero eso no seria muy bueno), pero no hallo el numero de la casa. Iba a rendirse cuando hallo un contacto curioso.

"Craig Padre"

Quiza…

Sin esperar mas presiono el numero de llamar.

-o-o-o-o-

Su telefono sono de la nada, asi que lo volvio a sacar de su bolsillo, creyendo que puede ser ese tal Jack, y contesto.

- ¿Si?- pregunto tratando de aguantar el gritar al telefono, era el peor momento para recibir llamadas.

- **Thomas**- escucho una voz calmada, pero dando indicio de haber llorado.

Abrio levemente los ojos, sorprendido por la voz que lo llamo.

- ¿Quién es?

- **Richard Tweak**

Suspiro.

- Ya se para que llamas.

- **…**

Hubo un silencio en la linea, lo cual desesperaba al oficial, como dijo, sabia para que habia llamado, su hijo estaba dentro de ese banco junto con el hijo del hombre castaño, pero ¿Qué no se da cuanta que no estaba en momentos de ser paciente con otras personas? Y muchos menos por telefono.

- Si no vas a decir nada…- fue interrumpido.

- **Prometame que mi hijo estara bien.**

Ya lo habia dicho, y Thomas hubiera preferido insultos antes de eso, no por que no quisiese lo pedido, pero… hasta dudaba si Craig, su propio hijo, estaria bien.

- Lo prometo…- fue lo que decidio contestar y colgo el telefono sin esperar respuesta. No hallo correcto el mentir, pero si el estuviera en la posición de Richard, querria que le dijeran lo mismo.

- Señor…- lo llama el policia que siempre esta con él.

- …

- No dejaran a los rehenes por las buenas.

Definitivamente eso era otra cosa que no queria oir.

-o-o-o-o-

**Flash Back**

Sentia sus pies doler y sus piernas arder, el ya estaba perdiendo las fuerzas, pero su hermano parecia que todavía podia correr otra hora.

- Corre mas rapido idiota- le dijo al doblar a la esquina.

Jack no contesto, solo respiro agitadamente al detenerse, pero sintio un jalon en su brazo y este alzo la mirada, ahí estaba su hermano mayor, que con la mirada le decia que siguiera corriendo.

Jorge observaba a su hermano con una combinación de reproche y preocupación, estaba obvio que Jack estaba por perder todas sus fuerzas, el menor podia ser fuerte, pero el tenia sus limites antes que Jorge.

El mayor suspiro.

- Vete- le dijo entre jadeos el mas bajo, el lider de la banda nego con la cabeza.

- No… yo los distraere.

Jack abrio sus ojos como platos, y quizo decir algo, pero el mayor no le dio la oportunidad.

- Le prometi a nuestros padres que te protegeria y asi sera.

Jorge jalo mas fuerte del brazo de su hermano al oir pasos y Jack corrio cerca de un callejón con salida al otro lado de la calle, entrando, pero en lugar de seguir corriendo, se escondio entre unos grandes cubos de basura, dandole una vista de por donde iba su hermano, el cual seguia de frente.

El policia que los iba persiguiendo ahora solo seguia al mayor, claro que para el bandalo no seria problema huir, pero no se espero un disparo en la pierna izquierda. Por inercia llevo su vista atrás suyo, hallando a el policia, sin arma alguna en manos.

Se escucho otro disparo en la calle cuando Jorge iba a golpear al otro policia que aparecio y disparo de la nada.

- Oficial Thomas- hablo el menor de los policias, viendo el cuerpo en el piso, perteneciente Jorge.

Thomas Tucker se agacho y midio el pulso del chico, ya no habia.

…

Detuvo su carrera lejos del lugar de persecución, sentia que las lagrimas salian por sus ojos, pero no las dejaria correr.

- Jack…- escucho una grave, pero calmada voz.

Jack levanto la mirada.

- Emil…- murmura viendo al mas alto.

- ¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupado por el menor.

Emil, uno de los pertenecientes a su banda, alguien de confianza para él.

- Antes… ¿donde estan todos?- esta vez le toco a él preguntar.

- Estan seguros a unas calles de aquí, ¿Qué paso?

Jack trago duro, tenia que contarle lo que paso con su hermano.

**Fin Flash Back**

Jack solto el telefono de Craig, dejandolo caer al suelo y camino directo a la trastienda… necesitaba pensar.

Tweek continuo temblando, pero tenia el seño fruncido y observaba al castaño ir a la perte trasera del lugar. Craig vio cuando Jack entro y fijo su vista en su telefono, que convenientemente habia caido bajo suyo, asi que aprovecho y marco de forma rapida a su padre, poniendo el altavoz para que el pudiera oir todo.

-o-o-o-o-

Thomas atendio el telefono DE NUEVO pero al oir la charla de los rehenes guardo silencio, hasta que oyo unas voces conocidas que le dio a entender que debia callar y escuchar.

_**- ¿Qué pasa Craig?**_

_**- Mi papá nos sacara de aquí, ya veras, para algo sirve mi telefono.**_

Fin cap 17

* * *

><p>Buenoooo! ¿Les gusto?<p>

Ahora ya se sabe por que tanto rencor de parte de Jack, y el por que Jorge ya no aparece...

Espero que les halla gustado, gracias por leer :3

**¿Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**V **


	18. Chapter 18

Al fin subo un nuevo capi de este fic :3333 Ni crean que lo habia olvidado :D Ya quedan pocos capis para que termine el fic y ahi iniciare un nuevo multichapter que acompañara a Broken Heart (el cual les invito a que leas ^^) pronto los subire a mi prefil y quisiera saber cual desearian, en el siguiente fic que suba (one shot) le avisare para que voten, ¿si? Tengo tantas ideas en mente :333

Pero bueno, en este capi las cosas ya se habran... ¿resuelto? no se, creo que en realidad lo complique mas, saben como soy yo

Declaimer: South Park no me perenece, es de Trey y Matt

* * *

><p>Capitulo 18: ¿Al fin termino?<p>

Entro al cuarto trasero con la mirada baja, sentia una especie de vacio en su estomago, incomodo la verdad. Llevo su mano hacia aquella zona e intento sobar, pero detuvo esa intencion al llevarse un gran susto. Dio un respingon y llevo su mano a su cintura, listo para sostener la navaja, pero se quedo quieto al ver que solo era su reflejo en un espejo que se encontraba en esa oscura habitacion.

Suspiro...

Desde que su hermano murio se sentia muy inseguro, odiaba esa sensacion, lo hacia verse debil y él no es debil.

Maldijo al oficial Tucker varias veces y tambien a su hermano... por ya no estar.

- _Tanto asi me odias_- le dijeron.

Jack jadeo sorprendido y miro a todas partes, ¡¿De donde demonios vino esa voz?! ¿y por que se le hacia tan conocida?

- _Estoy aqui_.

El menor llevo su vista al espejo y ahi lo vio. Retrocedio un paso al ver la figura alta e intimidante que tenia reflejada al frente.

Fruncio el seño.

- Jorge...- murmuro con desconfianza. ¿Como no desconfiar? se supone que su hermano estaba muerto.

- _Siempre me pareciste el más débil de todos_...

El menor abrio sus ojos como platos.

- ¿Que dijiste?

- _Lo que oíste, por eso siempre sentí la necesidad de protegerte y por eso me sorprende que hallas podido hacer algo como esto, te felicitaría, pero lo que hacemos no es digno de halagos, siempre tuve eso en mente_.

- ¡Callate!- grito furioso el castaño menor- tu estas muerto ¿qué mierda haces aquí?

- _Solo me dio curiosidad saber cómo sales de esto_.

- ¡Tsk!

Jorge se quedo observandolo de pies a cabeza, lo cual ponia muy incomodo al Jack.

- ¿Que tanto miras?

- _En serio has crecido..._

El menor lo miro extrañado.

- _Nunca me había detenido a ver cuántos años pasaron desde que mamá y papá murieron, solo acepte los cambios, tratando de hallarle lo divertido al hurto... me engañe a mí mismo._

- Callate...- murmuro el mas bajo, no queria arrepentirse de loq ue ya habia logrado.

¿Quien diria que Jack fuera tan influenciable por su hermano?

- _Y lo que más lamento fue haberte engañado a ti, me hubiera gustado conseguirte algo mejor como mi pequeño hermanito al cual amo._

- ¡CALLATE!- grito con picor en los ojos, reventando el espejo que tenia al frente de un puñete.

- ¿Jack?

El menor por pura inercia dio vuelta y preparo un golpe para lo que sea que estuviera ahi, pero una fuerte manos lo detuvieron de las muñecas antes de que lastimara a alguien.

- ¡Jack!- le llamo la atencion la persona que lo detuvo, aun sin soltarlo.

El castaño levanto la vista para hallarse los ojos de Emil.

Jack jadeaba cansado y el mas alto no dejaba de verlo, sorprendido.

- ¿Estas bien?

El menor llevo su vista al espejo, el cual estaba roto y no vio nada ahi.

- Jack...

- Sueltame...

- ¿Eh?

- Me esta doliendo, sueltame- hablo el mas bajo con la mirada gacha.

El mayor se dio cuenta que estaba presionando con fuerza la muñecas de castaño, asi que lo solto al instante.

- Jack, ¿que paso?- pregunto, aun sin quitar su expresion seria.

Jack se quedo unos segundos en silencio.

- Creo que estoy enloqueciendo...- hablo, ese comentario provoco que Emil cambiara su expresion a una de sorpresa- será mejor que ya nos vayamos- termino de decir para salir de ahi, tratando de disimular el picor de sus ojos.

¿Qué fue lo que lo llevo a romper el espejo? Simple, la mirada que Jorge poseía, una que mostraba lo bien que se sintio expresar tu cariño a una persona importante para ti, era parecida a la mirada que le dio antes de separarse en aquel callejos, una mirada que demuestra un sacrificio bien hecho.

Emil solo lo siguió de atrás, aun no muy convencido de algunas cosas.

Siente que le esta fallando a Jorge, su mejor amigo desde que tenia memoria, aquel que le hizo prometer que si algo le pasara él cuidaria de Jack, ahora tambien siente que le esta fallando a Jack.

-o-o-o-o-

Y habia oscurecido y los policias estaban por tomar su última decisión, no pudieron negociar, sera por la fuerza.

- ¿Que planeas hacer?- se escucho a través del telefono del oficial Thomas.

El hombre agudizo la mirada al reconocer que esa voz no provenía de Craig ni de su... novio.

- Largarnos de aqui... no podemos salir por al frente, quiza por atras si se pueda.

- Pero hay policias...

- Nos dejaran salir si ven que tenemos a un rehen y uno muy especial.

Thomas abrio sus ojos al escuchar una voz que si conocia bien.

- ¡Suéltenme!

-o-o-o-o-

Dentro del banco las cosas se habia puesto muy fuertes. Craig forcejeaba inutilmente contra Emil, quien cumplía las ordenes de Jack de llevarse al hijo del oficial con ellos.

- ¡Gah! Ya déjenlo- se levanto furioso el rubio, ya no temblando y mirando a todos con decision.

- ¿O que?- pregunto Emil con voz burlona, pero aun conservando su mirada tranquila.

Tweek trago saliva y toda su seguridad se habia ido al caño, era cierto, aunque el supiera boxeo, ellos no dejaban de ser una pandilla de delincuentes armados.

Miro a Craig y este nego con la cabeza, lo ultimo que el azabache queria era que lastimaran a Tweek.

Tweek bajo la mirada y se sento de nuevo en el piso, se sentia tan inutil. Él queria ayudar a Craig y no hallaba como.

Jack observo toda esa escena en silencio, esa mirada en el rubio se le hacia tan conocida, pero decidio ignorarlo, no habia tiempo para eso.

- Ya vamonos- hablo y Craig temblo ante eso, pero decidio calmarse, queria conservar el poco orgullo que le quedaba hasta ahora.

Emil lo vio unos segundos para despues acercarse al oido de quien seria su rehen.

- No te haremos daño, solo colabora y te dejaremos ir pronto- dijo, él se aseguraria de que el chico estuviera bien, lo ultimo que queria era lastimar niños, a él nunca le agrado lastimar gente menor.

Craig lo miro dudoso, no sabia si confiar en él o no.

-o-o-o-o-

- A la mierda- hablo Thomas lanzando el celular al piso, su rabia provoco que este se rompiera.

- ¿Señor?

- Piensan escapar- murmuro con odio en su voz.

- ¿Que hacemos señor?

- ...- Thomas se quedo unos momentos en silencio, hasta que ya no pudo mas- lancen bobas de humo y despues bombas lacrimógenas.

Los policias no estaban muy seguros, pero ya no habia forma de sacar a los rehenes de ahi. Y Thomas no pudo sentirse peor, sintio como si le hubiera fallado a su hijo cuando dio él mejor esfuerzo. Se pregunto si asi se sintio Craig cuando le dijo todas esas palabras la vez que lo descubrio con Tweek.

Los policias siguieron las órdenes y rogando a todos los dioses que nada saliera mal, lanzaron las bombas correspondientes, rompiendo el vidrio y estas explotaron dentro del banco.

La vista de Emil se oscurecio debido al humo y por inercia solto a Craig, quien aprovecho la oportunidad y se lanzo laejos del delincuente, aunque este tampoco podia ver nada.

Los gritos de la gente se hacian notorios y la policia aprovecho para ingresar.

- _Deberias irte_- escucho de nuevo esa voz, Jorge, pero debido al humo no veia nada, apreto los puños y saco su navaja.

Agudizo la mirada y con lo poco que veia distingui una silueta, eran Craig y Tweek, quienes estaban abrazados y en un lado donde el humo no llegaba del todo.

Ahi estaba el hijo del desgraciado que se llevo la vida de su hermano. Sin poder detener su ira corrio hacia Craig, apretando mas la navaja y preparandose para atacar.

Craig le estaba dano la espalda a todo el humo y Tweek estaba frente a él, tratndo de hallar una salida. Pero detuvoe sa accion al distinguir una figura que salia del humo e iba directo a Craig.

- ¡CRAIG!- grito Tweek.

Sangre fue exparcida.

Craig abrio sus ojos a mas no poder y llevo su vista a Tweek, quien estaba frente a él tambien con la misma expresion del azabache.

Jack observo a Tweek, soprendido.

¿Por que se habia entrometido?

Pero esa pregunta salio de su mente al ver la expresion que Tweek habia adquirido.

Solto la navaja, aun dejandola incrustada en el abdomen del rubio y fue este quien se la quito, cayendo al suelo de rodillas.

- ¡TWEEK!- grito Craig inclinandose a su lado.

Jack temblo, esa mirada... ya sabe de donde se le hacia conocida esa mirada, es la misma que Jorge tuvo la ultima vez que se vieron.

El sacrificarse por alguien querido.

Pero el castaño detubo esos pensamientos al verse jalado del brazo hacia el lado de humo, iba a gritar cientos de groserías, pero una mano le tapo la boca y lo arrastro lejos de ahi.

Cuando pudo ver mejor se dio cuenta que quien se lo llevaba era Emil.

Ambos salieron por él lado trasero el cual por cierto ya no tenía policias ya que estos estaban dentro del banco. En ese instante Emil lo solto.

- Vamonos de aqui, no nos quedara otra que dejar el carro- gruño el mayor jalando a Jack del brazo.

El menor no replico.

-o-o-o-o-

**POV Tweek**

Vi que él humo ua se estaba disipando y que muchos de los asaltantes se habian quedado inmovilizados por las bombas, por suerte no llego hasta nosotros.

Me sorprende poder estar tan tranquilo, ahora estoy en el piso, desangrándome y escucho as Craig gritar mi nombre.

¿Que esta haciendo aqui? Se supone que hice esto para que nada malo le pasara a él, deberia irse antes que algo le suceda.

- ¡Tweek! Por favor, no te duermas- sostuvo mi rostro entre sus mano, sus ahora temblorosas manos.

- Pero... tengo sueño- era cierto, sentia mis ojos pesados.

- Tweek, por favor- me hablaba desesperado y yo seguia preocupado, no queria caer inconciente y no saber si iba a estar bien o no.

Escuche de forma debil unas voces acercarse y la preocupacion me volvio a invadir ¿y si era ese tipo que intento lastimar a Craig?

Pero mis pensamientos se tranquilizaron al ver a Thomas Tucker acercarse junto con unos policias y un grupo de tres paramedicos.

Thomas jalo a Craig y lo alejo por mas que este forcejeara para quedarse a mi lado.

Lo ultimo que vi fue a Craig llorar y yo me senti aliviado de que ahora si se encontrara seguro, nos encontraramos seguros. Y con ese pensamiento me deje caer en los brazos de morefeo...

O al menos espero que sea en sus brazos donde estuviera cayendo...

**Fin Pov Tweek**

-Fin cap 18-

* * *

><p>Lo dije, complique mas las cosas XDXD Supongo que ya se habran dado cuenta que a mí me cayo jodidamente bien Jack, no? XDXD<p>

Bueno, espero que els halla gustado.

Gracias por leer, nos leemos :9

**¿Review? apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park**

**:**

**:**

**:**

**v**


	19. Chapter 19

Hey gente! Estos dias estoy actualizando mas de lo que crei XDXD ya voy tres fics que subo :D que feliz estoy :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt

Ahi les dejo el capi :D

* * *

><p>Capitulo 19:<p>

El dia se reflejaba en el horizonte.

Se abrasaba las piernas y miraba a la nada, sin expresion alguna en el rostro.

- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto el mas alto, Jack solo nego- ¿Que sucede?

- M estoy preguntando si todo valio la pena...

- Pues... esta claro que no, pero...todavia tengo una bolsas de dinero- saco de su bolso dos grandes bolsas con billetes dentro- quiza nos pueda servir para algo, tengo un amigo en otra ciudad que nos puede dar trabajo en su mecanica, me lo ofrecio hace un mes.

El castaño abrio sus ojos y se incorporo, viendo a Emil de forma dudosa.

- ¿Y por que no aceptaste?- pregunto.

- Decidi quedarme con ustedes, pero ahora que veo no volveras a lo mismo, podriamos ya estar en paz, no lo crees... ¿O planeas crear otra vez a los Roheline?

- Si lo hago... ¿te quedarias conmigo todavia?

Emil asintio, sintiendo una extraña sensacion en el estomago, bella, para ser sinceros.

Jack suspiro y de su bolsillo saco su banda verde.

- ¿Tienes encendedor?- pregunto con una pequeña sonrisa.

Emil saco de su bolsillo uno y se lo entrego.

- Parece que eso es un no- dijo el mas alto.

- Ya para que...- murmuro Jack al ver el trozo de tela siendo devorado por las llamas, la sensacion que tenia era extraña, pero realmente aliviante, como si se hubiera quitado un peso de encima.

Levanto su vista levemente y ahi, lejos de ellos, vio a Jorge, quien le sonreia y con sus labios pronuncio un "adios", para despues desaparecer como humo.

...

- Pues parece que si sirvio- hablo divertido un azabache, sentado en lo que parecia ser un risco y balanceando sus piernas cual infante.

Jorge lo observo sin expresion alguna ¿Como era posible que el anticristo se viera tan tierno? Casi hasta le recordaba a Jack.

Cerca de ellos se encontraba Pip, quien veia el horizonte de llamas e infierno que habia ahi.

- Gracias...- murmuro el mayor de los tres, viendo hacia la misma direccion que Pip.

- Bueno... pues como pago ahora seras mi nuevo hermano mayor- sonrio de manera dulce y macabra, lo cual le hizo sacar una risita al britanico y Jorge sonrio levemente.

- Si quieres, pero para mí nunca podras remplazar a Jack.

- Eso lo sé, las emociones humanas son tan extrañas- dijo viendo de reojo a Pip, quien tambien lo veia.

-o-o-o-o-

Craig estaba sentado en la sala de espera del hospital, con los codos apoyados en las rodillas y sus manos sobando sus ojos que todavia le picaban, no podia parar de llorar.

- Craig...- escucho la suave voz de su hermana, el chico volteo a verla con los ojos rojos e hinchados.

- Ruby...- murmuro Craig- ¿Papá?- pregunto.

- No estoy segura...- hablo con tranquilidad fingida, es como si estuviera tratando de auantar el hacer algo.

- Ya veo... pues...- pero fue interrumpido al sentir los fuertes brazos de su hermana rodearlo por el cuello en una gran abrazo.

- ¡Craig! ¡Estaba tan preocupada!- lloro la pelirroja en el hombro de Craig, aun abrazandolo.

El azabache abrio sus ojos como platos, pero después suavizo su mirada y sonrio, correspondiendo el abrazo. Se separo levemente de Ruby y le beso la frente.

- Gracias Ruby- murmuro con un poco de alegria.

- ¿Como esta Tweek?- pregunto algo dudosa si tocar el tema.

La sonrisa del mayor se borro.

- Yo... él esta fuera de peligro, pero aun no despierta...- el azabache volvio a sovarse los ojos- esto es mi culpa, si no hubiera sido tan debil él no estaría asi.

- Craig... – la menor señalo detras del chico, este volteo a ver y se encontró con als personas que sabia en algun momento tendria que hablar con ellos.

- Señores...- Craig los miro algo cohibido, en serio que estaba incomodo y se sentía tan culpable.

Miriam Tweak y Richard Tweak se veian con los ojos rojos e hinchados, pero a diferencia de Craig, ellos no tenian ojeras. La mujer se acerco hasta donde el chico estaba sentado y cuando estuvieron de frente la mujer de puso de cunclillas para poder estar a mejor altura. Craig cerro sus ojos y espero algún golpe, pero tembló levemente al sentir los brazos de la señora apresarlo en un abrazo.

- Gracias al cielo que los dos están a salvo...- murmuro con cariño Miriam.

Craig aun estaba en Shock y veía a la nada, hasta que llevo su vista al señor Tweak y este le sonrio levemente.

Craig correspondió el abrazo de la mamá de su novio, llorando en su hombro.

...

Asi estuvieron varios segundos, hasta que la mujer se separo y lo miro con una pequeña sonrisa.

- Solo mirate, luces peor que nosotros- hablo con u cariño maternal- debes estar hambriento, vamos a la cafeteria.

- Yo... señora... no tengo hambre y...- pero se vio interrumpido por el sonido de su estomago.

¡¿Por qué sus organos tienen que ser tan ruidosos?!

Ruby lo obligo a pararse y entre los tres arrastraron a Craig a la cafetería para que no le vaya a llegar a dar anemia... de nuevo.

Ruby empujaba con suavidad la espalda de su hermano, pero llevo su vista a los pasillos y vio a dos personas entrando a la habitacion de Tweek Tweak. Sonrio ante eso.

...

Abrio sus ojos con lentitud, le dolia el abdomen y todo lo que se llama cuerpo. Intento incorporarse, pero todavia se sentia debil.

¿Donde estaba?

Al ver los tubos conectados y el suero se dio cuenta que era la habitacion de un hospital.

Tweek llevo su cansada vista a la puerta ya que la oyó abrirse, esperando que fueran sus padres o Craig, sonrio, pero esa sonrisa se borro al ver ahi... a los señores Tucker, quienes lo miraban con expresiones serias.

-Fin cap 19-

* * *

><p>MUAJAJA! Adoro dejar en parte de suspenso XD<p>

Espero que les halla gustado :3

Recuerden que las votaciones para elegir que multichapter iniciare cuando termine este fic estan abiertas, hallan los fics en mi perfil en la seccion "historias por hacer".

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla a mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


	20. Chapter 20

Hola! Regrese con otro capitulo de You and I!

Ahora estoy algo ocupada con una prima mia a la que quiero mucho ^^ asi que dare un mensaje rapido:

Mis otas lo mas probable es qu ese entregen el martes, asi que no voy a poder subir muchos fics muy seguido, aunque estoy preparando un fic de unos 5 capitulos donde Cartman y Wendy son protagonista, tendra leve Candy, pero las parejas principales seran otras, sera un WendyHeidi y CartmanCraig :D queria intentar algo nuevo ^^

Bueno, eso es todo y sin mas les dejo el capitulo :3

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 20:<p>

Miro la comida en la bandeja plateada con algo de incomodidad... y la mirada que le lanzaban los señores Tweak y su hermana no ayudaban mucho.

- Tienes que comer, hermano- hablo Ruby mientras hacia un ademan de darle de comer, pero Craig le quito el tenedor dfe inmediato con una mirada de "¡¿Que planeabas?!". La pelirroja rio ante eso.

- Craig- hablo el señor Tweak, queremos hablar contigo de algo muy importante.

El moreno llevo su vista a los dos señores de la mesa y Ruby dejo de reir.

- Yo...- hablo algo dudosa la chica- tengo que ir al baño- y asi fue como la menor decidio dejar a solas a su hermano y a los padres preocupados.

Despues de que la pelirroja desapareciera de la vista de los tres, los mayores se decidieron a hablar.

- Craig... con respecto a ti y a Tweek- continuo Richard bajo la mirada atenta de Craig.

-o-o-o-o-

Tweek sentia que el corazon se le saldria por la boca, ya hasta parte de su exagerada mente lo habia puesto a pensar en la probabilidad de lanzarse por la ventana, pero descarto esa idea de inmediato... habia sobrevivido a lo del banco, no era un idiopta suicida.

Los señores Tucker seguian con una mirada seria y nula, hasta que uno de ellos se digno a hablar.

- Quiero que hablemos de Craig...- Thomas cerro la puerta y se encamino a la cama del menor, quien otra vez sintio la presion en su pecho. La señora Tucker solo miraba atenta.

Thomas tomo la silla que estaba cerca de la cama y se sento ahi, quedado cerca de la misma cama y al lado de Tweek.

- ¿Que su-sucede?- pregunto sabiendo de que iba todo eso.

El hombre suspiro.

- Se que no lo parece por mi forma indiferente de ser- empezo de manera seria- pero, temia lo que le pudiera pasar a Craig.

Tweek abrio sus ojos sorprendido.

-o-o-o-o-

- Cuando nos enteramos que ustedes dos eran pareja, no supimos como reaccionar- el señor Teak sobo su cabello con algo de incomodidad- al inicio decidimos hacer la vista gorda a todo, tomandolo como un comportamiento de un adolecente hormonal... como algo que se le pasaria a los dias, pero esta mas que obvio que nos confundimos al tomar esa decicion.

Craig los observo con sorpresa.

- Cuando menos cuenta nos dimo, Tweek nos estaba enfrentando- esta vez hablo la mujer, con la misma expresion de su esposo- nos confirmo su amor `por ti y ahi me di cuanta con el dolor del mundo... que no conocia a mi hijo- dijo la mujer tratando de retener las lagrimas- que no sabiamos nada de él... de esa decicion en su ser, de lo mucho que pelea por algo.

- Señores...-Craig no sabia que decir exactamente- yo... amo a su hijo, soy capaz de dar cualquier cosa por él.

- Lo sabemos- continuo la señora- nos enteramos esa vez que se supo del enfrentamiento en ese callejon... ellos eran más y aun asi estuviste ahi para defenderlo... como él hizo contigo.

La mirada de Craig se volvio dolorosa cuando recordo lo del banco.

- Nosotros creíamos que él necesitaba ser cuidado, pero realmente es muy fuerte y valiente- esta vez le toco hablar de nuevo a Richard- somos un desastre de padres al no darnos cuenta de nuestro propio hijo y sus necesidades como sus deberes, a todo decidimos pasarlo temiendo equivocarnos...

-o-o-o-o-

- ¿A que se refiere?- pregunto soprendido el rubio.

- Soy policia, todos los dias veo cosas simples y cosas atroces- continuo- ¿Sabes cuantos registros vienen a mis manos sobre adolecentes muertos o encarcelados? jovenes que echaron a perder su vida. Yo no queria que eso le pasara a mi hijo, ninguno queria- refiriéndose a su esposa.

- Cuando me entere de su relacion- esta vez hablo la señora rubia- no supe como reaccionar... al final decidi dejar a mi esposo decidir, por que yo comparto mucho co él y con eso viene su trabajo y todo lo que ocurra en él. Hace unos dias le llegaron unos registros de un problema en Denver... sobre varios jovenes que terminaron muertos.

- Vienen mucho archivos diarios con los mismo problemas y mucho de ellos... reportan que aquellos jovenes eran... homosexuales- confirmo Thomas- me aterre de que Craig pudiera caer por ese camino, asi que intente separarlo de ti al prohibirle verlo, pero vinieron peores problemas.

Tweek supo que con lo ultimo se referia con todo lo que paso en el banco.

- Antes de todo eso, yo habia ido a hablar con los familiares de los jovenes. Algunos lloraron la perdida de su hijo, lamentandose el no haberlo apoyado cuando lo necesito y otros... les dio igual, alegando que su hijo era un asqueroso enfermo... ahi empece a dudar... y ahora me doy cuenta que la culpa de una vida desastrosa no es solo por las deciciones del adolecente, si no tambien de los padres al negar darles una mano en la situacion. Al negarse a apoyarlos.

-o-o-o-o-

- Terminamos de entender sus sentimientos con lo ocurrido en el banco, él estuvo dispuesto a dar su vida por tu seguridad… al inicio no lo excepto, pero nosotros también haríamos lo mismo por nosotros- el señor Tweak cogio la mano de su esposa y ella le sonrio, derramando lagrimas

- Señores… yo en serio lamento lo que paso en el banco, yo JAMAS hubiera querido que algo asi le pasase a Tweek, lo amo demasiado.

Ambos asintieron, dándole a entender al niño que lo comprendían.

- Solo diremos lo último, aunque todavía tengamos duda como padres, aceptamos su relación y esperamos que sean muy felices.

Una sonrisa se formo en el rostro de Craig.

-o-o-o-o-

- Por eso… decidi que no dejaría a Craig de lado en una situación asi, ambos lo decidimos y al darnos cuenta de lo que paso en el banco… también nos dimos cuenta de que tan importante son el uno para el otro- Thomas observo atentamente los ojos verdes de Tweek- aunque no este del todo comodo, acepto su relación y…

En ese momento Tweek quedo pretrificado ¿había oído bien? Thomas Tucker y Beatriz Tucker estaban aceptando la relación.

- Y… gracias… por salvar la vida de nuestro hijo- el hombre de un movimiento algo torpe había rodeado el cuerpo de Tweek con sus brazos, en un débil abrazo paternal. Tweek abrio sus ojos como platos, sin saber que hacer, al separarse esta vez fue Beatriz quien rodeo con sus brazos a Tweek.

- Y perdonanos por todos los problemas que causamos- lloro en el hombro del menor- en serio, gracias por preocuparte por Craig.

Tweek, un poco dudoso correspondio el abrazo y al separarse les sonrio.

- Ustedes también perdónenme a mi, pensé muchas cosas malas de ustedes…

- Estabas en todo tu derecho- interrumpio la señora.

- Pero… nunca me detuve a pensar en lo que ustedes pueden haber estado sintiendo y tiene razón, yo podía estar en todo mi derecho, pero aun asi quiero disculparme…- bajo la mirada algo incomodo, pero no espero que le acariciaran el cabello. Tweek sonrio levemente ante eso.

- ¿Papá? ¿Mamá?- ambos adultos llevaron su vista a la persona que había abierto la puerta de la habitación de Tweek.

Hallando a Craig quien los miraba entre sorprendido y dudoso.

-Fin cap 20-

* * *

><p>Espero que les halla gustado :D<p>

Recuerden que las votaciones para mi proximo fic estan abiertas, por ahora va ganando el Dip/Grophe, pero tambien se esta decidiendo un Creek/Twaig ^^ estan empates, asi que si no se decide... pues me dara un ataque de presion *se jala los cabellos estilo Tweek* pueden votar por review o PM ^^ los fics a eleccion pueden verlos en mi perfil en la seccion de "trabajos por hacer".

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer :D

Nos leemos :3


	21. Chapter 21

Hola! Aqui les traigo el penultimo capitulo de este fic :333

Sip! Como oyeron, el siguiente es el ultimo... TTWTT

Declaimer: South Park no me pertenece, es de Trey y Matt.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 21:<p>

Thomas miraba hacia la puerta sin emoción aparente, aun manteniendo su mano en un suave agarre en la cabeza de Tweek.

El rubio abrió sus ojos verdes de la sorpresa y sentía que se le armaba un nudo en la garganta.

- ¿Como esta mi hijo?- se escucho una voz femenina al otro lado de la puerta. Los señores Tweak asomaron la cabeza y una sonrisa se formo en sus rostros, con lágrimas en sus ojos.

- ¡Hijo!- exclamo Richard con alegría mientras él y su esposa entraban a la sala. El señor y la señora Tucker se alejaron para dar paso a los padres del hospitalizado, quienes se acercaron rápidamente a Tweek y lo abrazaban fuerte.

- ¡GAH! ¡Mamá! ¡Papá!- una sonrisa apareció en el rostro de Tweek, correspondiendo el abrazo con emoción mientras oía a sus padres decirle lo mucho que lo amaban, lo orgullosos que estaban y el cómo los preocupo.

- Eres tan valiente Tweek- reconoció su madre mientras le acariciaba el cabello, Richard asintió sobando su hombro.

- Gracias...

- Tweek... perdónanos por no habernos dado cuenta de tu valentía, el defender un amor como tú lo hiciste es digno de admirar, estamos realmente orgullosos, hijo- le sonrió Richard.

- No hay nada que perdonar, yo los amo a los dos- Tweek alzo su brazos y rodeo con el derecho el cuello de su papá y el izquierdo el cuello de su mamá en un cálido abrazo.

Craig sonrió ante tan bello escena, pero esa sonrisa se borro al chocar miradas con sus padres, quienes seguían sin expresión en el rostro, digna de un Tucker.

Algo apartado del encuentro de la familia Tweak, Thomas decidió hablar.

- Craig...- pero fue interrumpido.

- Papá, lo siento, en serio... yo no comprendo exactamente qué fue lo que paso en el banco, pero sé que fui un estorbo- un nudo se le formaba en la garganta, pero decidió continuar- yo... en verdad lo lamento, creo que solo fui un motivo de detracción ahí y...- se detuvo de lleno al sentir los musculosos y fuertes brazos de su papá rodearlo en un abrazo.

Craig abrió sus ojos con sorpresa, viéndose totalmente atrapado en ese abrazo y no pudiendo hacer nada para evitarlo.

- ¿Papá?

- No digas estupideces- lo interrumpió Thomas aun sin soltar el abrazo, levantándose levemente, provocando que Craig casi ni pudiera tocar el piso- yo soy quien debe disculparse, por todo. Tuvo que pasar esto para recién darme cuenta de lo imbécil que fui y por eso te pido disculpas.

- Yo... no te preocupes papá- hablo tranquilo Craig, pero con un picor en los ojos y ya era lentamente soltado del abraso.

- Hijo... tu no fuiste un estorbo y jamás lo serás- con sus ásperas manos movió unos mechones que estaban en el rostro de su hijo, deteniendo su mano en donde antes se hallaba el moretón que le había dejado y ahora apenas era notorio, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta- recuerda esto, yo soy tu padre y no importa lo peleados que estemos o necio que me ponga, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte, igual que estaré para Rubí y tu madre, ella también estará ahí, ambos los protegeremos por que los amamos y somos una familia- decía Thomas con la mejillas levemente rojas y los ojos rojos, el no estaba muy acostumbrado a mostrarse sentimental, pero en ese momento eso no importaba.

- ...- el cuerpo de Craig tembló levemente y sin esperar más se puso de puntillas y rodeo el cuello de su papa en un abrazo- gracias...- dijo con las mejillas rojas y dejando las lágrimas salir- yo también los amo y jamás podría odiarlos.

Thomas correspondió el abrazo de Craig, sintiendo en sus brazos el pequeño cuerpo de su hijo a comparación con el suyo. Un gran alivio vino a su mente.

En la noche del robo, él pensó que jamás lo volvería a ver si fallaba en el rescate.

Ahora se siente realmente afortunado.

Beatriz observaba la escena con una sonrisa en el rostro pero se sobresalto un poco al sentir un agarre en su mano, llevo su vista a la persona que hacia aquella acción, hallando a su menor hija, Rubí, quien veía la escena también con una sonrisa y después paso a ver a su mamá, sin borrar la expresión de felicidad. La sonrisa volvió al rostro de la señora Tucker, quien se inclino y beso la frente de su hija.

-o-o-o-o-

Ya había pasado una hora desde el encuentro y los señores habían decidido dejar a solas a los adolecentes en el cuarto.

- ah... bueno, creo que yo vuelvo a ir al baño- dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa la menor de la familia Tucker y se encamino de nuevo al baño, balbuceando cosas como que se encontraba mas sola que el uno y que mejor llamaba a Karen para que la acompañara... también de que las dos podrían estar a solas en los baños y no escucharon nada más.

Los padres de familia se quedaron mirando atentamente, con sus esposas fielmente al lado, estas esperaban que alguno de los dos dijera lago, por favor.

Thomas suspiro, siendo el primero en tomar la palabra.

- Quiero disculparme, Richard, Miriam- hablo seriamente- yo les prometí que nada malo le pasaría a su hijo y como se habrá visto, no pude cumplir esa promesa.

- Mi intuición de padre me decía que no la cumplirías, claro que no lo deseaba, pero nuestro hijo está bien - hablo igual de serio.

- Te esforzaste por rescatar a todos los rehenes, entre ellos a nuestro hijo, por ello te agradecemos- esta vez hablo Miriam, de la misma forma.

Después de aquello, un silencio abraco toda la habitación, dejando a los señores muy incómodos, hasta que cierta rubia decidió hablar.

- Bueno... de algún modo ahora tendremos que tratar más seguido, después de todo somos padres del novio de su hijo...- hablo Beatriz y los otros tres señores se sobresaltaron.

- Eso quiere decir que Tweek es mi... ¿yerno?, yo creí que usaría esa palabra para la pareja de Rubí, si es que alguna vez la tiene- dijo Thomas, algo incrédulo.

- Nosotros ya nos hicimos a la idea y la verdad es que la palabra Craig y yerno no combinan muy bien, tienen que aceptar que todos los adultos creían que si hijo seria soltero y moriría virgen- hablo Miriam, bajo la risa de su esposo.

- Eso es cierto- apoyo Richard.

- Aunque no lo crean, yo también creía que Craig no iba a darme nietos- hablo Beatriz- y creo que así se quedara...- eso lo comento pensativa, después de todo su hijo era gay- Miriam, ya los convenceremos para que adopten- la mujer castaña asintió con la cabeza- Y con respecto a Rubí- esta vez se dirigió a Thomas- presiento que con su pareja usarías la palabra "nuera", últimamente la veo en plan muy sospechoso con la hija de los McCormick, Karen.

Thomas palideció ante esto.

- Pues parece que ninguno tendrá nietos de sangre...- murmuro con un pequeño tono bromista, y todos rieron ante eso.

Un hermoso ambiente.

...

- Al parecer nos descubrieron- hablo una castaña escondida en una esquina al igual que una pelirroja.

- Mi hermano da por culo y le dan por culo... y mis padres ya aceptaron, no habrá problemas con nosotras- le sonrió Rubí, tomándola de la mano y Karen también sonrió.

- Y los míos ya aceptaron la homosexualidad de Kenny con respecto a Butters, ahora puedes verlos esparciendo amor gay por todo South Park, también aceptaran- ambas rieron.

-o-o-o-o-

En cuanto los adultos salieron de la sala, dejaron solos a Craig y Tweek.

El azabache se acerco a la silla en donde su papa se había sentado anteriormente y este también se sentó, quedando al lado de Tweek. Ambos se observaron a los ojos, verdes con negros chocaban de forma suave.

Y ambos no pudieron evitar reír levemente... para después esa risa volverse un poco más notoria.

Craig se inclino para delante y abrazo a Tweek, hundiendo su cabeza en el pecho del rubio debido a la altura que había con respecto a la silla y la camilla. Tweek correspondió, quitándole a Craig su chullo y sobándole el cabello.

- ¡Por dios! Tweek, en serio que estaba asustado- sollozo el moreno en el pecho del más bajo, quien ahogo un sollozo al oír eso.

- ¡Ngn! Puedo entenderlo- le dijo el rubio- yo también, pero no me imagino el temor que debiste sentir halla dentro.

- Estabas conmigo y me sentía seguro, gracias por defenderme Tweeky- le dijo Craig, inclinándose levemente hacia arriba.

- Y tu a mi- respondió el rubio llevando su rostro hacia abajo y uniendo sus labios con los de su novio en un apasionado beso.

En todo ese transcurso de tiempo, Craig le mostro a Tweek su lado más vulnerable, creando en el rubio la necesidad de estar ahí y cuidarlo de todo lo que pudiera estar haciéndole daño, aun así Craig trato de mantenerse fuerte, lo cual alegraba mucho al más bajo. Y Tweek le mostro a Craig un lado muy fuerte, que el azabache sabía muy bien que Tweek tenía, pero que esta vez tuvo la suerte de poderlo ver por completo.

- Te amo- dijeron los dos al unisonó.

- ¡Tweek!- se escucho un grito y la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a la vista a un castaño, detrás de él venían un asiático y un afro americano.

- ¡Ngn! Clyde...- exclamo sorprendido el rubio, pero Clyde ya había saltado a la camilla y antes que se diera cuenta lo tenía en un abraso asfixiante, motivo por el cual Craig fue apartado a tiempo por Token, o si no hubiera sido noqueado por la sorprendente energía del de descendencia holandesa.

- Tweek, Craig, estuvimos muy preocupados- hablo entre lágrimas el castaño mientras veia entre Tweek y Craig, quien ya era soltado por Token... lo último que querían era otro mal entendido.

- No tienen idea de cuánto- esta vez hablo el asiático, quien de un movimiento tomo a Clyde en brazos y como si pesara menos que una pluma lo dejo fuera de la camilla.

Craig los fulmino a todos con la mirada y Token adivino por que...

- Parece ser que interrumpimos un momento romántico- hablo el más alto del grupo al ver lo llorosos que estaban los dos afectados por el robo.

- Bueno...- suspiro Craig- ya tendremos mucho tiempo a solas- le sonrió a Tweek tomándolo de la mano y Tweek correspondió el gesto.

- Me alegro- hablo Kevin- que bueno que estén bien, por un momento se nos había ocurrido ir al banco, pero después nos no lo pensamos bien y no hubiera sido buena idea.

- ¡Gah! Eso es cierto- apoyo Tweek.

Todos rieron levemente ante eso.

- Chicos- hablo Clyde abrazando a Token y este le correspondía, muy feliz- ¿no extrañaban estos momentos?- pregunto con lagrimas en los ojos.

En ese instante fue como si el tiempo se hubiera detenido unos segundos.

- Si... y mucho- le respondió Craig con su siempre voz neutral, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Al igual que todos.

- Fin cap 21-

* * *

><p>Como habran notado, aqui tambien se dijo el final feliz del Bunny ¿Recuerdan el capitulo en el que Butters habra con Tweek con Vodka en mano? XDXD Amo sacar su lado rebelde :3<p>

Recuerden que la votacion para mi siguiente multichapter aun esta abierta, pueden votar por review o PM, las opciones de los fics a elegir esta en mi perfil en la seccion de "trabajos por hacer". Hasta ahora van en empate entre: "El caballero y el vagabundo", "Escape y sobrevivencia" y por ultimo puesto entre los empates "Amor incontrolable" (no me pregunten como ordene XD).

Tambien ire diciendo que la siguiente pareja en mi fic "Fobias" sera Creek, ese gano :3

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en South Park.

Gracias por leer.

Nos leemos :D


	22. Chapter 22

Hola mundo! Volvi con este fic, del cual ya traje el capitulo final ^^ ... TTWTT

Este fic fue mi primer Multichapter que para ser sincera, solo planeaba que fuera un one o two-shot XD Al final me salieron 22 capitulos ;D

Solo quiero agradecer a todas y todos los que me dejaron review y siguieron esta historia aun sin haber dejado uno, ya que son ustedes las que me hacen seguir con mi loca imaginacion ^^ En serio MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Este capitulo va dedicado a TODAS Y TODOS lo que leen :D aquellas(os) que me siguieron desde el primer capitulo o despues de él y la pequeñita escena Lime va especialmente dedicado a Jupter a quien le prometi un Lime Creek... espero que no me halla salido Fail ^^U

En honor al ultimo capitulo, he hecho una imagen de portada, yo lo dibuje y un amigo mio lo coloreo ¿les gusta?

Sin mas rodeos les dejo el ultimo capitulo de esta historia :3

Declaimer: SP no me pertenece.

Cancion: "You and I"de la banda t.A.T.u, esa cancion me inspiro para todo el fic, les recomiendo que la escuchen mientras leen :D

Ahi va...

* * *

><p>Capitulo 22: Tu y yo<p>

_Tú y yo  
>Manteniéndonos firmes<em>

Ambos se sentaron en la cama, mientras Craig sostenía a Tweek de las caderas y besaba su cuello con suavidad, sacando leves gemidos al rubio paranoico.

- ¡Ngn! Craig- susurro el rubio al oido del azabache, lamiéndolo, lo cual hizo a Craig temblar, pero sonreír.

- Tweek...- suspiro con sensualidad el mas alto, separandose levemente y uniendo sus labios con los del rubio quien gustoso correspondio.

Ya ha pasado dos semanas desde en incidente del banco y casi un mes desde el problema con sus padres...

Ahora el rubio esta recuperado y fuerte, como a Craig le encanta verlo.

_Tú y yo  
>Luchando<em>

Emil levanto una llanta con sus fuertes brazos y la deposito a un lado del auto que reparaba, mientras Jack terminaba de sacar la llanta que iban a sustituir.

- Menudo cansancio- murmuro el mayor, quitandose el polo y dejando a la vista su bien formado cuerpo.

El menor se quedo mirando aquellos pectorales con expresion perdida... perdido en Emil.

Una risa de parte del mayor fue lo que lo regreso a la realidad. El mas bajo fruncio el seño y regreso su vista a su trabajo, con las mejillas rojas.

Emil tambien se sonrojo.

_Todas las noches  
>Todos nosotros estamos solos<br>Todas las noches  
>Mi única esperanza<br>Es la luz que está brillando dentro de ti_

Esta de mas decir que los policias no hallaron a algunos de los pertenecientes a "los Roheline", ya pronto el caso se cerrara, debido a que no hay mas ataques y al parecer la banda de acabo, cosa que decepciona a Thomas Tucker, pero no hay nada mas que pueda hacer. Claro que tuvieron que explicarles la situación a los jóvenes de South Park.

El mayor dejo sus papeles en la mesa y paso a observar a su ayudante, quien se acercó con una taza de café para su jefe.

- Aqui tiene señor- le entrego la bebida y recogio los informes que Thomas habia dejado en el escritorio anteriormente.

- Gracias Josh- medio sonrio el mayor y tomo parte de aquel néctar.

Curiosamente, aunque no tan sorprendente, aquel néctar le recordaba a su yerno.

Y lo feliz que ahora era su hijo, Craig.

_Ninguna verdad para confirmar  
>Ninguna mentira para negar<br>Demasiada desesperación para cuidar,  
>Nosotras estamos asustadas hasta llorar<em>

Miriam termino de tender la ropa y regreso a la cocina donde se sirvio una taza de café y se sentó a leer el periódico, justo como hace su esposo todas las mañanas.

- Parece ser que no los atraparon- susurro para si al ver una vieja noticia del robo del banco.

Ella al igual que los Tucker y su esposo, esta decepcionada y molesta. Pero ahora hay cosas mas importantes, como su hijo y el y su felicidad al lado de Craig.

Le dio un sorbo a su cafe y fue a buscar un periódico mas reciente, mejor dejar de ver los errores del pasado y esforzarse por un mejor futuro.

_Tú y yo  
>Lado a lado<br>Tú y yo  
>Santificadas<em>

- Hoy vi a Craig y Tweek un poco azucaraditos- murmuro con travesura el rubio mayor besando al rubio menor en la mejilla- y eso que antes estaban peleados y en varios problemas.

Con un sonrojo en el rostro, el menor lo vio y rio, lo cual sorprendio a Kenny.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto el inmortal, haciendo que Butters dejase su risa de lado y pasara a besarlo en los labios.

- Nada.

- no te creo, tu tuviste algo que ver con que ahora estén bien ¿verdad?- pregunto con una sonrisa, volviendo a besar los labios de su pequeño rubio.

- Bueno...- froto sus nudillos con algo de nerviosismo- no me jacto... pero si- al final dejo de sobarse los nudillos y miro al mayor con dulzura.

- Ese es mi Butters.

El rubio menor recuerda cuando Tweek personalmente se le acerco a agradecer el consejo que le dio en al azotea de la escuela hace ya unas semanas, claro que Butters felicito al chico paranoico por su reciente felicidad y no pudo evitar sentir orgullo de si mismo por haber ayudado a un amigo.

- Kenny- aparecio la hermana menor del rubio, Karen McCormick.

- ¿Que sucede?- pregunto un poco refunfuñante ya que estaba en un momento dulzón con su novio.

- ¿Tienen dinero?- esa fue Rubí quien habia llegado con la castaña.

- ¿Para?- pregunto Butters, dudoso.

- Queremos unos helados, pero no tenemos dinero- le explico la castaña con una sonrisa dulce, lo cual hizo a Kenny sonreír, pero al recordar lo que pedían esa sonrisa se torció y un tic apareció en su ojo.

- ¿Ustedes creen que el dinero crece de los arboles?- pregunto.

- Estas diciéndome que vuelva a robar- afirmo entusiasmada Karen, y Rubí se emociono también.

- ¡Maldicion! Esta bien- rebusco en su bolsillo y Butters tambien aporto algo de dinero- toma- les extendió los billetes bajo la mirada complacida de las menores.

Se habían salido con la suya.

_Apartadas a un costado  
>Por una calle enojada<br>Criticadas  
>Por lo que nosotras creemos<br>Si nos ocultamos podemos pasar por esto_

- Me alegra que todo se halla solucionado al fin- hablo el castaño con una linda sonrisa, sentado en el regazo de su novio.

- Yo también, Clyde- le contesto el afro americano besándole los labios.

- Que tiernos- Kevin los miro con una mirada picara y utilizando una voz aguda y espantosamente femenina, lo cual sonrojo y abochorno a la pareja.

- ¿Te has dado cuenta que eres el único soltero aquí?- pregunto Clyde para fastidiarlo y Kevin se petrifico.

- Eso no es justo- inflo las mejillas el asiático y Clyde rio.

Al igual que Token.

Todavía recuerda que por su culpa casi termina la relación de sus amigos, la culpa lo abarco totalmente, pero con el perdón de Craig y Tweek, la comprensión de Kevin y el cariño de Craig, todo se soluciono al fin… haciendo que esa tormenta que rodeaba al Team, se acabase.

_Tú y yo  
>Los sentimientos son ciertos<br>Tú y yo  
>Manteniéndonos firmes<em>

Craig recostó a Tweek en la cama y se abrazó a él, con gran cariño y sin dejar de besar su rostro, cosa que sacaba risas en el ojiverde.

- Esta vez me toca ir arriba- le miro pícaramente el azabache y el rubio asintió.

- Es lo ¡Gah! justo- contesto el rubio- "la próxima me encargare de ir arriba"- pensó el mas bajo después.

Hace unas semanas no creían que volverían estar en una escena tan bella como esa, ahora ya se sentían totalmente seguro del amor del otro.

Ese amor que mostro el lado más frágil de Craig.

Ese amor que mostro el lado más valiente de Tweek.

El descubrimiento de su relación, la pelea por defender a sus padres, la confesión de Token hacían Craig, la desconfianza de Tweek, la pelea en el callejón, la reconciliación, el robo al banco y las distintas conversaciones en el hospital.

Vaya que tuvieron que pasar por mucho.

Pero vale la pena, ahora todo eso los ha fortalecido mucho.

Los ha ayudado a tenerse confianza a si mismos y por el otro.

_Tú y yo  
>Lado a lado<em>

Siempre de la mano, seguirán adelante.

_Tú y yo  
>Por el resto de nuestras vidas...<em>

…

-FIN-

* * *

><p>Para los que sienten curiosidad, "Roheline" significa "verde" en Estonio :D<p>

Informare que mi siguiente Multichapter largo va a ser...

TAN

TAN

TAN

TAAAAAN

"Escape y Sobrevivencia" :D Este fic esta centralizado en el mundo de la conocida serie anime americano "Avatar: La leyenda de Aang" no se confundan D: no es ningun "sustituir personajes" es una historia totalmente independiente. Parejas principales o con mas protagonismo: Style/Kyan, Bendy/Webe, Creek/Twaig y Ketters/Bunny :DDD Y las parejas con menos protagonismo hasta obtener mas protagonismo (varian con respecto al protagonismo) van a ser: Dip/Pien, Grophe, Stolovan, Trary(Trent x Gary) y Ruren(Ruby x Karen) Mas varias mas y algunas sin tanta importancion mas que mencion, pero eso ya es sorpresa ;)

EN SERIO MUCHAS GRACIAS POR LEER ESTE FIC :D You and I va a ser parte de mi hasta la infinidad de los tiempo y espero que reciban la nueva historia con los brazos abiertos y que sea de su agrado ^^

Reviews? Apoyan a que halla mas SUKE en SP y a que llegue a los 100 reviews XD

Gracias por leer esta historia.

Nos leemos :3


End file.
